


Kinktober 2020: Ike/Soren Edition

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Claustrophilia, Cock Worship, Coitus Interruptus, Come Eating, Comfort Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, Double Anal Penetration, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I started late so who knows how many I'll actually do, Improvised Sex Toys, Kinda, Kinda sexting, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Solo, Marking, Massage, Masturbation, Mild Language, Moresomes, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Smut, Switching, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Kinktober 2020. Heed the tags!----October flew by so quickly, and I didn't have any time to write in the last few days. Sorry, everyone! T_T I'll have to do better for Ike/Soren week. So, consider this an incomplete Kinktober entry. I did my best!
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 58
Kudos: 78





	1. Stroke (Hand Job)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, it's the middle of the month. I've never done this before, though, so I decided to stop being so shy and to just do it. 
> 
> For this collection, I decided to do my own list of prompts. Since I've never done this before, I didn't want to step on any toes by borrowing someone else's list. Instead, I used a random word generator, and will be writing a story for each, focusing on a different kink each time (though there may be a combination of kinks in certain stories). 
> 
> To catch up, I'm aiming to write several a day until I get to the current date. Here is my list of prompts: 
> 
> 1\. Stroke  
> 2\. Bottle  
> 3\. Firm  
> 4\. Shock  
> 5\. Close  
> 6\. Forest  
> 7\. Full  
> 8\. Confused  
> 9\. Service  
> 10\. Exotic  
> 11\. Plug  
> 12\. Lounge  
> 13\. Addicted  
> 14\. Concert  
> 15\. Flexible  
> 16\. Shower  
> 17\. Shape  
> 18\. Faithful  
> 19\. Smell  
> 20\. Spell  
> 21\. Breakfast  
> 22\. Hero  
> 23\. Oak  
> 24\. Training  
> 25\. Challenge  
> 26\. Collar  
> 27\. Vain  
> 28\. Evidence  
> 29\. Gasp  
> 30\. Scratch  
> 31\. Slip
> 
> I'm mainly focusing on just posting these, so I'll have to go back and edit for grammar/spelling once I'm finished.

Ike and Soren stared at each other, Soren with an incredulous look on his face. His eyes were wide, his brows hitched up, as if Ike had just sprouted a second head. Ike just stared back steadily, no sign of mirth in his features. Even so, Soren had to ask: “You’re not joking?”

“No.” Ike didn’t see the big deal. He felt no shame as he admitted it; what was there to admit to, even?

“Not once?”

“Never.”

Soren swallowed, and Ike could tell that he hadn’t expected this turn of events. “Are you… Do you not… want to?”

“No!” Ike leaned forward slightly, frowning. “I mean, yes! Yes, I do. Just—” He hated seeing that look on Soren’s face. He looked so dejected. “I want to, with you. You’re the only one I’ve ever thought of like that. I just never really did anything about it myself.”

Now Soren’s face was as red as Ike’s shirt. “It’s a little embarrassing to admit… I have… Only by myself.”

Ike let out a huffed laugh. “What’s embarrassing about it? It doesn’t matter if you have or you haven’t. I never did because, well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “There just never seemed to be enough time. I always ignored it until it went down again.”

“I’m very impressed with your fortitude.” Soren looked down at his own lap. “I haven’t very often. But sometimes, it’s… It’s difficult to ignore.”

Before he could say anything more, Ike leaned forward and crawled across the bed towards him. Soren looked up in time for Ike to capture his lips in a quick kiss. “Well, there’s time now.” He had obviously noticed the lump forming in Soren’s trousers. Soren fisted the hem of his tunic, trying to cover himself, but Ike caught his wrist in his large, warm hand. “Don’t be nervous. Look.” He sat back, and Soren could clearly see the outline of Ike’s cock, already growing heavily between his legs.

“Do you…” The question died on Soren’s tongue as Ike stood and quickly shucked off his pants. That answered that.

“I never did it before,” Ike said. “So, I dunno how to do it for you. Maybe you can show me?” He was already stepping out of his loincloth.

“Nh, unh, y- yes,” Soren stuttered, finding his words suddenly elusive. In the light of the single candle on the bedside table, Ike’s body was a sculpture, every curve of muscle glowing under golden skin. Soren’s mouth went dry at the sight. Ike’s eyes gleamed in the shadows, a smile playing at his lips.

“Go on,” Ike said, and Soren instantly obeyed, coming forward as Ike sat down again. He couldn’t believe that Ike was offering this. It was nothing like he’d imagined their first encounter. He’d always assumed that Ike would be the one to overpower him, that they would end up in a tangle of sheets and limbs as Ike dominated him. And while that thought was hardly far from his mind now, Soren found himself appreciating that Ike seemed to be letting him set the pace. It was as if Ike wanted Soren to feel comfortable with it, like he was giving Soren the right of way.

With hands trembling, Soren began to explore the parts of Ike that he’d never touched before. He had seen, certainly, during baths and in the medical tents and at random times when Ike would unabashedly change clothes in front of him. But now he was feeling, letting his fingertips slide over scarred skin, through wiry blue hair, until he reached hot, hard flesh.

Ike let out a sharp breath at the contact, and Soren felt he could have cried at the sound. To think that Ike would let him do this – that he would lie here, totally vulnerable, for _Soren._ The sage couldn’t help it; he lay next to Ike, cuddling into his side, until Ike let his arm drape over Soren’s shoulders. Only then did Soren close his eyes and let his hand explore further. He could feel Ike’s breath rustling his bangs.

The focus of Soren’s attention was filling out nicely, and for a moment he admired the girth and the weight of it in his hand. It was smooth, slightly leathery in texture, supple skin over a rock-hard core. Soren bit his own lip as Ike groaned and shifted his hips upward. “Feels good,” Ike said, his voice barely a low growl. Soren gripped him and gave a gentle stroke.

“Ah…!” Ike bucked again, and Soren’s hold tightened just a bit. He let his thumb slide up over the ridge of foreskin, massaging the pink head and growing damp with the scant drops of precum that had leaked out. He didn’t do it the way he liked, with short, fast pumps and harsh, firm squeezes. Instead, he attuned himself to Ike’s body, to the way he was breathing, the feeling of sweat breaking out over his skin. Ike seemed to like a bit of teasing, so Soren obliged him and grazed his length with blunt fingernails. That earned him another gasp and a choked off curse.

Goosebumps had broken out over Ike’s skin, and Soren watched, mesmerized, as a nipple grew erect right before his eyes. He had the sudden urge to shift over and taste it, but he held back. He didn’t want to overstimulate his lover. He resumed his focus on Ike’s penis, working his way down the shaft, towards the twitching balls at the base. “You’re already this close?” Soren hummed.

“Wha- what?” Ike was panting a little now, his muscles twitching from the effort to keep himself still. It was a strangely powerful feeling, Soren thought, to have Ike like this at his hand. He looked as if he might fly apart at any minute.

“Ike…” Soren purred into Ike’s ear, drawing another groan from the commander. He let his hot breath tickle the shell of that ear before whispering, “I would love for you to fuck me someday.”

With a grunt, Ike lost control of himself. He lifted off of the mattress, humping into Soren’s fingers as Soren adjusted his grip and wrapped both hands around him. He tightened his hold little by little, until Ike was truly thrusting, and all at once Ike let out a shout and a rope of semen that splattered across his chest and Soren’s arms. A second burst landed on his own belly, followed by a third and final expulsion.

It had happened so quickly that neither of them was prepared. Soren rubbed Ike’s softening dick gently before withdrawing to wipe his arms on the blanket. Ike lay flat on his back, his arm thrown over his face and his chest heaving. “That…” he gasped. “Yeah, I can see why Boyd does that so much…!”

“You… enjoyed yourself?” Soren asked, a little hesitantly, and Ike looked up at him and smiled.

“That was great, when you… you talked like that. It was…” Ike searched for the right word. “That was what did it, at the end.”

Ike liked dirty talk. This knowledge would certainly come in handy later, and Soren filed it away, resolved to borrow more of those romance novels from Mist. He was incredibly happy, the bubbly feeling in his chest almost more powerful than the pulsing ache between his legs, but then…

“I- Ike?” Soren was suddenly looking up at the ceiling, with Ike leaning over him.

“I need to return the favor,” Ike said, and Soren’s breath hitched.

“You- you don’t have to—”

A large, warm hand cupped him, though, and he lost his ability to speak. It seemed as if the lesson wasn’t over yet.


	2. Bottle (Toys/Object Insertion)

“Nnh… Ah…”

The sound was hardly audible, but Ike heard it as he walked down the hall. He was instantly on alert. Soren should have been the only person in the room ahead, but his voice sounded strange. He sounded like he was in pain. Ike broke into a run, his hand going to his sword hilt. He threw open the door, ready to kill anyone who might have broken into the fort.

But Soren wasn’t lying prone on the floor or struggling against an assailant.

He was kneeling on the bed, his long shirt draped over his bare legs, his face bright red, and his eyes as wide as could be.

At first, Ike was merely relieved. “I thought I heard you moaning,” Ike said with a sigh. Soren was staring, his body frozen. Ike frowned. “What’s wrong? _Are_ you hurt?”

“N- no… Please, close the door…”

Ike did as he was asked, now more curious than concerned. “What is it, Soren?”

“I- I was… I was just…” Soren seemed unable to articulate what he had been doing, but Ike could take a wild guess. As he stepped closer to the bed, he got a look at where Soren’s hands were still concealed under his shirt – between his legs, and right behind himself. The commander smirked.

“Don’t let me stop you,” he said, doubling back to make sure the door was bolted shut.

“I’m sorry, I…” Soren was still stuttering, and Ike thought it might have been the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“Yeah?” Ike sat on the bed and leaned over so he could see better. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the gleam of dark green glass. “What’s that?”

The sage looked down at the bed. “Wine bottle…” he mumbled.

“Seriously?”

“It’s… I… I just…”

Ike could see Soren’s thighs trembling. Without another word, he reached out and placed his hands over the pale, smooth legs. Soren glanced up, and Ike caught his gaze, his own eyes burning intensely. He pushed. Soren sank down. “N- naaah! Ah…” Red eyes grew hazy once again as the bottle penetrated him again. Ike could see that Soren had covered most of it in a sheepskin wrap, dripping with oil. He smirked, and moved his hands up to grip Soren’s waist, steadying him as Soren began moving once more.

It seemed impossible for Soren to take more than the narrow neck of the bottle, but Ike could see more and more of it disappearing into the sage’s greedy hole. Fascinated (and more than a little turned on), Ike gently pushed Soren onto his back so he could grip the base of the bottle. It was slick and warm, halfway buried inside Soren’s body. “Ike!”

“Is it good?” Ike asked mildly. He began to work the bottle in and out, nudging it deeper on every instroke. Soren gasped and gripped the sheets beneath him in his now free hand, using his other to stimulate his cock. Ike turned his body so he was facing Soren, propping his elbow on his folded knee for better leverage as he pushed the bottle further inside.

“Ike! I- Ike!” Soren bit his lip, but it was a futile effort. His voice spilled out of him, followed closely by a stream of cum. He trembled all over, jerking himself with short, sharp movements, and Ike let go of the bottle so he could rub the head of Soren’s twitching member. The bottle fell out onto the mattress, pushed by Soren’s pulsing muscles.

Soren was barely coming down from the high when Ike climbed in between his legs. “Ike… Y- you don’t…”

“You think I’m gonna be outdone by a wine bottle?” Ike reached down to unbutton his own pants.

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t wait…” Soren gasped as Ike lined himself up. “You’re supposed to be in town soon… so…”

With a single surge forward, Ike sheathed himself, reshaping Soren’s insides and stretching him out again. “It can wait,” he grunted, and proceeded to show Soren how much better the real thing could be.


	3. Firm (Massage)

Ike’s body is strong. It sometimes makes Soren shiver in the most pleasurable way to behold evidence of that strength, and he loves to watch Ike move. It’s even better at the end of the day, when they are finally alone in their room, and Ike is unveiling his hard muscles for Soren’s greedy gaze.

“Ngh…”

The pained grunt pops Soren’s bubble of enjoyment. He looks at Ike critically now, assessing him. There it is – a slight hunch to his back, a bit of a tilt to his neck. He’s strained himself again. “Your back?” Soren asks.

“Nh. Shoulder.” Ike reaches up to rub at the offending muscles, a frown creasing his brow. “I think I pulled it repairing the chicken coop.”

Soren could lecture Ike about being more careful, but he saves his breath and instead goes straight to the cabinet beside the bed. “Lay down,” he says, and Ike obliges, stretching out across the mattress. Soren retrieves a bottle of medicated oil, pours some into his palms, and settles on the bed next to Ike.

With the first touch of Soren’s slick fingers, Ike relaxes with a groan. “Right there,” he murmurs as Soren zeroes in on the problem area. The sage’s motions are gentle at first, but gradually become harder and deeper. Ike’s eyelids flutter and close as he feels a sense of calm settling over him. Soren’s fingers are as clever as his tongue, and soon Ike is dozing lightly under the masterful touch.

Soren is an expert at reading Ike, and he focuses on every minute twitch of muscle and puff of breath as he eases the tension in those hard muscles. As pain ebbs from Ike’s body, Soren begins to relax, as well. He falls into a rhythm, feeling his own body relax from the soothing motions. His fingers dig into firm flesh, run up and down the planes of Ike’s back and shoulders and arms. The beauty of Ike’s musculature is breathtaking, Soren thinks with a smile.

“You can, if you want.” Ike’s groggy voice interrupts the pleasurable haze settling over the scene. Soren’s hands slow down a little.

“What do you mean?”

By way of answer, Ike pushes back a little. His clothed rear nudges against Soren, until he finds the semi-hard lump in his pants. Soren blushes, and withdraws a little. “You get turned on when you give me a massage,” Ike says bluntly, and Soren wishes he could just disappear right here and now. “Why not give yourself some relief?”

“I don’t need to,” Soren says, feeling incredibly guilty. “I’m more focused on you.”

“I feel fine now,” Ike says, pushing back again and causing Soren to utter a soft, surprised whine. “Keep it up, but take care of yourself, too. I’d do it, but ‘m too tired.”

“Ridiculous,” Soren chides, and resumes the massage. Now that Ike has drawn attention to it, though, his growing erection is getting harder to ignore. He shifts, putting pressure against it with his thighs, but finds no relief in that motion. Ike sighs, and rolls over suddenly.

“If you won’t, then I will.” Ike grabs him by the hips and pulls him close. Soren’s cock meets Ike’s, hard and hot beneath the fabric. He whimpers, clutching at Ike’s arms with oily hands. Ike’s smile is downright roguish. “Come on, do it with your whole body. It feels good.”

“Ike…”

Once more, Ike maneuvers onto his stomach. He lowers his pants until his firm, muscular ass is revealed. “Come on,” he says, and Soren obeys, because how could he refuse an invitation like this? He climbs atop this mountain of a man, his weight inconsequential as Ike easily supports him, and that realization makes Soren weak with need. He slips off his pants, lifts the hem of his robe, and lays across Ike’s back.

With his hands, he resumes massaging Ike’s shoulders and back. With his hips, he massages the cleft between Ike’s buttocks, his erection growing with every movement. Soren groans, burying his face in Ike’s back, gripping his shoulders now as he diverts all of his focus to his lower half. He can feel Ike chuckle softly as he begins to push back, matching Soren’s slow and even pace.

Ike’s hand reaches back to take Soren’s own, briefly, before traveling downward and rubbing some of the residual oil onto his lower back. Soren’s member slides through it, spreading it further and creating the most delicious friction. He speeds up unintentionally, pressing his body into Ike’s, feeling the press and slide of his cock trapped between them. It’s incredibly hot and slick, and he feels a recklessness taking over him as he falls towards climax.

“Ah- Ah! Ah, Ike!” Soren clutches to Ike, holding on as if clinging to a lifeline, and feels his body tumble out of his control. He whines into Ike’s back, and shudders momentarily before resuming very slow, languid, sloppy thrusts. His cock sputters a few final times, and then he slips off of Ike, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling in a daze.

Ike’s face is turned to the side so he can look at Soren. He’s grinning. Soren gives him a playful shove, and then lifts himself up on his arms so he can assess the damage. “I’ll have to wash you off…” he groans, and Ike shrugs.

“You can use it for the massage.”

“Ike! Eugh!” Soren grimaces, and Ike laughs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.” He stands up, pops his back, and goes to the washbasin. Soren curls up in a ball of self-consciousness and shame. “You know, you shouldn’t be so squeamish. We’ve been sleeping together for years, now; I thought you’d be over the embarrassment.”

“You’re talking about using semen as massage oil,” Soren says. “I’m embarrassed for _you_ , not for me.”

He isn’t fooling Ike, but the commander drops it, anyway.


	4. Shock (Erotic Electrostimulation)

It had started accidentally – one of those rare times when Ike and Soren were totally alone in the old fort, when they could forget about the possibility of someone coming to find them during their nocturnal escapades. Every other member of the company was out. It was such an unusual occurrence that Soren had practically pounced on Ike as soon as they were alone together in their bedroom.

Ike was ramming Soren into the bed, Soren on his back with his legs held up against his shoulders. Ike had asked him to talk, and so Soren was talking. He was letting his voice out a bit more than he would have, even under the circumstances, but it was worth it to see the mad pleasure in Ike’s eyes. Soren babbled in the ancient tongue, reciting a random collection of words before moving on to smatterings of spells that he knew by heart.

That was when the spark had jumped from his fingertip to Ike’s shoulder.

Ike let out an odd sound – surprise and pain and something else – before shuddering and going stiff as he came. It happened suddenly, and then it was over, Ike rolling to the side as he pulled out of Soren. He was shuddering, and Soren lay on his back for a moment, still aroused but too stunned to process what had just happened.

Finally, he pushed himself up. “Ike?”

The commander groaned and shifted to look at Soren. “What the hell was that?”

“I- I’m sorry, I don’t know.” Soren examined his fingertips, which were reddened and still tingling. “I think I cast a spell, but…” His gaze drifted towards the bedside table, where his well-worn and most-used tome lay unassumingly, its tattered cover still shut.

Ike was still looking at him with something like awe. “That was… amazing.”

“Amazing?”

“Yeah.” Soren could see the commander’s chest rising and falling heavily, his fingers and toes twitching now and then. “It was like a burst of feeling all over, and then I just…”

“Hm…” There didn’t seem to be any damage to Ike’s body. It was an interesting reaction, to be sure. As Ike shifted to lean over him again, as Ike’s hand took hold of Soren’s waning erection, Soren decided to explore this further at a later time.

>>><<<

“You’re sure this is OK?”

“I’ve tested it on myself. It’s perfectly safe.”

Ike shifted on the pillows, adjusting so he was a little more comfortable. “No, I trust you. You know what you’re doing. But is this a good idea?”

“Do you not want to?” Soren paused as he uncapped a bottle of liquid.

“I do. I just…” Ike huffed. “This seems really out there. Do people actually do this?”

“I’m sure I’ve read something about it before. Remember Duke Tanas’ library?” Soren began to apply the viscous gel, sliding it along his own hands before tracing patterns down Ike’s chest and torso. The commander lay perfectly still, his muscles twitching only slightly as Soren’s fingers came closer to his crotch. “This is a special concoction that I created myself. It will protect your skin while allowing the current to run along the surface.”

“Hmm.” Whether the explanation or Soren’s low, soothing tone had put Ike at ease, his body visibly relaxed. Soren leaned over to place a light kiss on the tip of Ike’s nose, and then drew back.

“I don’t need a focusing agent for this,” Soren continued. He let one fingertip circle a nipple, coaxing it to harden. Ike swallowed, his throat bobbing. Soren’s eyes never left Ike’s. “I have several pages of notes that I drew out while testing it, but the spell is very simple. It’s not powerful enough to require anything more than a few words.”

“Y- yeah?”

Soren smirked when Ike’s breath hitched. He moved his hand downward again, and found stiffening flesh nestled in short blue hair. “Once I begin the incantation, you’ll begin to feel a faint tingling sensation. This will build to a warmth that spreads outward from where I’m touching you. Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Ike’s voice was determined, though he was eyeing Soren nervously. Soren placed his hand on Ike’s chest, and began the incantation.

It was like spider webs of feeling, a vibrating buzz crawling over Ike’s skin. It was not unpleasant in the slightest, and Ike relaxed as the sensation danced across his chest. Soren lifted his hand and gently traced the outline of Ike’s well-defined musculature. Wherever his fingertips hovered, there was a little shock, like tiny pinpricks just on the surface. Ike found himself pushing upward to feel more. Before he knew it, his breathing had picked up.

“Not bad?” Soren asked.

“’S good.”

Soren hummed softly as he continued on his way down. He teased at perked nipples, allowing a spark to jump between them and causing Ike to buck and give a yelp of alarm. “Are you OK?” Soren asked, though he could tell that Ike was enjoying this.

“Yeah…” It was a needy groan, and Soren didn’t have to look down to see that Ike was now fully erect. Soren let his fingertips dance across Ike’s abdomen, feeling the crackle of energy with every light touch. When Soren reached lower, he moved to kneel between Ike’s legs, his lips poised over Ike’s cock.

Ike looked down at him with hooded eyes. “You… you’re going for the kill, huh?”

By way of answer, Soren’s pink lips parted to allow Ike entry. Ike groaned and fell back into the pillows. It was all overwhelming now – the heat of Soren’s mouth enveloping him, and the needling sensation of the electricity, and the slide of the liquid that covered his skin. He was panting in no time, and when he felt something wriggling at his entrance, he jerked upward into Soren’s throat.

He trusted Soren completely, but this was new. The slight stretch was a bit uncomfortable, though the tight ring of muscle surrounding his dick was enough to distract him. Then the minute tingling sensation came to his balls, and he bit his tongue to keep from making noise. Soren was stroking him lightly, but the arcing magic jumped between their bodies and overtook Ike’s senses just as the finger inside him found what it was looking for.

Soren was muttering the incantation, and Ike found himself drawn to that low, soft voice – and then he realized that Soren shouldn’t have been able to speak. When he looked down again, though, he saw that Soren wasn’t sucking him off at all. Ike frowned, confused by the disparate feelings he was having. Though Soren held onto his cockhead with a very loose grip, it still felt as if he was working him down his throat.

The sage seemed to know what was on Ike’s mind. Their eyes met, and Soren smiled as he continued to speak. His hand came down over Ike’s shaft again, and the feeling of being deep-throated intensified. Ike could see his cock twitching and tightening, and then he understood. He lay back with a loud groan, amazed and pleased and still just a bit confused as to how it all worked.

Then, something happened deep within him.

A brief jolt of heat flared from the finger buried in his ass, and it seemed to race towards the hand holding onto his cock. Ike couldn’t hold back a moan – no, a full-on cry, guttural and rough like nothing he’d ever uttered in battle. He arched upward, and heat took over his entire body. He assumed that Soren was still working him, but he couldn’t feel anything but the mind-blowing pleasure spreading outward from his lower half.

He had no idea how long it went on, only that it seemed like a very long time. When he finally began to come back to himself, he was lying flat on his back, staring up into red eyes. “Are you alright?” the sage asked.

Ike could see streaks of white across Soren’s face. It was strange to see the evidence of his climax, when he wasn’t entirely sure that he _had_ come. Soren was smiling that wry half-smile, though, and Ike realized that he was nearly paralyzed with that deep, throbbing sense of satisfaction that settled over him after orgasm.

As Soren settled against his side, Ike said, “Wow.”

“Wow?”

“Wow.” Ike kissed the top of Soren’s head. He wanted to kiss more, but he couldn’t make his body move right now.

“I should experiment with more forms of bedroom magic.” Soren’s fingers trailed along Ike’s chest absently.

“Yeah.” Ike sighed, and then his eyes popped open. “Wait, more forms of… You mean there are more?”

“Certainly.”

“Just what kinds of books did you _find_ in that library?”

Soren’s laugh was muffled in Ike’s chest. “The right kinds,” he said, before rolling out of bed to begin the cleanup.


	5. Close (Claustrophilia)

Soren loves the closeness. He enjoys other positions, too, but sometimes he wants Ike to climb on top of him and push him down with his body. He wants to feel protected, shielded from the world. When Ike covers him completely like this, it’s safe and warm and overwhelmingly pleasurable.

Under any other circumstances, with anyone else, this kind of thing would send Soren into a panic. Lying on his back, surrounded by hay, a hard body completely covering his smaller frame… It would be terrifying. He can feel the prickles of anxiety at the edges of his mind, flaring when he fails to take a breath or when he can feel the wooden floor of the loft beneath the rough hay. But it’s Ike, and Soren clings onto that. Ike is the one crowding him into the floor, slowly thrusting inside with his long, thick cock.

Soren can barely breathe, his limbs are cramping, but he feels wonderful.

His legs are wrapped around Ike’s waist, but that’s the only freedom he has. His arms are being held against his chest, trapped between his body and Ike’s. His face is tucked under Ike’s chin. He can feel hot, rapid breath tickling the top of his head. His back is bent, his hips angled to allow Ike inside. He feels like he’s being crushed, like Ike’s weight is going to smother him completely. All he can do is bite down on sweaty skin and try to breathe when the pressure eases. It’s bondage without ropes or chains, and he loves it.

Like this, he doesn’t need to reach between his legs, and Ike doesn’t need to do anything but keep thrusting. Soren’s cock is sliding between hard muscles, and he comes without any further provocation. All he needs is the feeling of being stretched wide and deep, the overpowering scent of Ike all around him. He shudders as he comes, but Ike doesn’t stop. He keeps thrusting, and Soren thinks he can die just like this.

It goes on and on, and Soren doesn’t want to be anywhere else.


	6. Forest (Sex Outdoors)

It took Ike and Soren a long time to really feel free.

Even after leaving Tellius, they traveled with the sense that something was always following them. War and conflict shadowed their steps, making them wary of staying in one place for too long. They traveled across the Desert of Death, across the sea, into new lands, and still they feared the day when they would be called to action once again.

Small skirmishes were nothing to them. Scuffles with bandits, with highwaymen, were easily won and forgotten. It was the threat of fame that pushed them to keep going. Whenever someone recognized one of them – usually Ike – they would move on quickly. They kept moving, until they found lands where nobody knew them, and nobody cared that they had been heroes. Life went on peacefully in these places, and gradually, Ike and Soren began to ease into a sense of peace for themselves.

It was deep within a dense forest when Ike began to relax enough to reach for Soren in the darkness. With so much travel under their belts, it was difficult to find time for anything else. Their sex life had stagnated as a result, though neither of them had felt very sorry about that. But in the dark of the forest, under a canopy of stars, Ike’s hands slid over Soren’s abdomen, asking.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere,” Soren said, though he shifted backward to press against Ike, regardless.

“Exactly.” Ike’s voice was a low rumble in Soren’s ear. He shuddered. “Nobody’s here but us. Who’ll see?”

“Someone could come along.”

“Let ‘em. I don’t care.” Wet heat trailed along the shell of Soren’s ear, and he gasped. The heavy bedroll below them rustled as Ike began to remove Soren’s clothes.

“Ike…!” Soren’s fingers dug into Ike’s forearm, but he didn’t push him away.

“It’s been a while,” Ike said, and Soren’s grip eased up. It had been a while – several weeks, by Soren’s count. He wanted it. He was a little surprised that Ike wanted it, too. Ike hadn’t shown much interest in a long time, and Soren had been content with affectionate touches and chaste kisses. As thick, warm fingers found their way under his robes, though, the need flared to life. He wanted so badly…

It was pitch dark outside, which helped Soren to imagine that they were in closer quarters as his bare skin was revealed to the cool air. Ike undressed behind him, and soon their bodies were touching closely, skin to skin, warm and slightly sticky in the humidity of the forest. “Ike, we don’t have…” Soren gulped as Ike’s teeth found his neck. “We need something…”

“Got it,” Ike said, reaching behind himself to fumble with their packs. He found the cooking oil easily, and Soren felt a streak of it hit his back as Ike uncorked the bottle.

“Don’t waste it,” Soren said. Ike grunted as he moved behind Soren, whether in acknowledgement or impatience, Soren couldn’t tell. Ike pushed his knee between Soren’s thighs and pried them apart, exposing Soren to the night without any preamble. The way he maneuvered Soren’s body, like he was little more than a rag doll, had Soren trembling even before a calloused, oil-slicked finger probed at his entrance.

“Nnh…” The stretch was foreign to his body now, but familiar in the way it felt. Soren could feel his inner walls trembling. He breathed slowly and evenly, smelling the damp grass, the decaying leaves, the fresh autumn crispness of the air. While he was imagining that they were somewhere enclosed, somewhere safer, Ike was reveling in the freedom of it all. He felt space on every side of him, flexed his muscles, and sank his teeth into Soren’s shoulder, more aroused than he had been in months.

Ike honestly couldn’t say what it was about this place that made him feel so alive. Since leaving Tellius, he’d felt like they were fleeing something. Now, he felt only that they were drifting, with nowhere to be and nobody counting on them. The free flow of the air around him spurred him into action, and he was soon pushing into Soren, begging for entrance, and the sage gave it to him.

He let out a groan, louder than he intended, but he liked the way it reverberated around the clearing. Though Soren tried to shush him, Ike gave voice to his pleasure, growling like a feral beast as he plunged deeper and deeper. By the time he had fully sheathed himself, Soren was letting out his own voice, joining Ike’s deep groans with his own breathy moans.

They rutted together, finding a perfect rhythm that was wild and uneven and passionate. Ike reached around to take Soren’s bobbing cock in his hand, driving Soren to grind back against him in a frenzied state of madness. Soren forgot where they were, but Ike used the thought to push himself further. They were _free._ They could stop and rest and eat and fuck whenever and wherever they wanted. There was nobody else around for miles, probably, and it was as if they were the only two people left in all the world.

Soren came first, but Ike held himself back, desperate to cling to this moment for as long as he could. He slowed down so he could pump Soren’s member, milking him dry, until Soren lay limp and trembling in his arms. Ike felt no qualms about gripping him by the hips and pounding into him again. Soren’s eyes slid shut and he gave himself to the experience, allowing Ike to use him, to fill him, until Ike couldn’t hold on any longer and he was shouting, roaring, his orgasm louder than ever before.

They drifted down gradually, the sounds of the forest slowly intruding on their hazy senses. Ike was still buried deep within Soren’s body, and Soren didn’t try to pull away. He adjusted so they were both more comfortable and let himself breathe and relax. Ike was already drifting off to sleep, though his cock twitched a little when Soren moved.

“What got into you so suddenly?” Soren mumbled, not sure if Ike could even hear him now.

Ike sighed sleepily, cuddled him closer, and said, “Freedom.”


	7. Full (Size Kink)

Soren loves the stretch. He loves everything about the way Ike makes love to him, but the initial sensation of fulness is at the top of his list of favorite things. When Ike begins to finger him, Soren can hardly stay still enough to let him do it. He has to be patient, or else it will hurt, but even if he knows that logically, his body doesn’t care in the moment.

“Stop,” Ike murmurs, and Soren realizes that he’s been wiggling again. He forces himself to remain still while slick fingers slide in and out of him. Ike chuckles softly. “You’re always impatient at this part.”

 _“Because I_ want _you,”_ Soren thinks, but all he can say is something like a muffled whimper. It feels like an eternity while Ike prepares him.

It’s been a few weeks, so Ike goes slowly and carefully, even though Soren can clearly feel a straining hardness against his leg. They’ve been impatient before, and Soren always pays the price. Ike has really grown a lot in the past few years, and it behooves both of them to take their time. Soren focuses on breathing slowly and evenly, closing his eyes and concentrating on opening up for his lover.

When Ike hooks his finger inside him, Soren whines and bucks his hips. “Ready?” Ike asks, and his answer is a vigorous nod. He pulls his fingers out and reaches down to stroke himself, ensuring that he’s fully lubricated before attempting to mount.

Soren’s fingers curl in the sheets as Ike gets into position. The blunt, hot head is already at his entrance. He can feel it beginning to ease its way inside. He bites down on his lower lip and shuts his eyes tight, keeping his breathing even and deep. He wants so badly – wants to drive himself downward, until he’s impaled – but he has to wait. Already, he can feel the burning stretch as Ike pushes against him.

“Damn…” Ike pants, his shoulders shaking a little from the effort to keep himself at a steady pace. Soren can tell that he wants to drive inward. He’s not sure if he’s goading him or soothing him, begging for more or thanking him for the consideration, when he reaches up and encircles Ike’s neck with his arms.

“P- please…” he whispers, and Ike shudders and groans as his cockhead sinks inside. The sudden pop of ringed foreskin pushing past tight muscles is almost too much, and Soren stiffens all over, gripping Ike’s shoulders and holding back a desperate cry. “Fuck…! Ah, Ike…”

“Yeah.” Ike’s breath is harsh and fast against Soren’s forehead. “Yeah. Hang in there. H- hold on, just a little…”

Inward he goes again, deeper, inch by inch. Soren can feel his body giving way even as it protests the intrusion. He’s being pried open so relentlessly that he can barely see straight. “Ike…! Ike!” He can’t help it; he has to let out his voice. The pressure is building up inside, and he feels like he’s going to burst.

Somewhere along the way, Ike decides that he’s had enough of slow and careful. He grips Soren’s hips, angles his shoulders so he can capture the sage’s lips with his own, pulls out a little, and thrusts.

Soren’s scream is lost in Ike’s mouth. This is what Soren has been waiting for; the moment when Ike loses it, when they both succumb to each other. Ike burrows fully inside, his balls resting heavily against Soren’s ass, and the two lovers cling to each other as if they’re dying.

It’s Soren who moves first, after a moment of trying to catch their breaths. He bucks upward, downward, and Ike gasps as his hips obey Soren’s silent command. Soren can feel Ike’s girth right up into his belly, nestling right where he wants it, deep and hard and throbbing. He imagines that Ike will actually rip him in two, that this is really going to kill him, and somehow that image makes it even better. He would gladly die just like this.

“Not… Ugh… Not gonna… last long…” Ike is panting hard now, his flanks shaking. Soren just clings to him, begging him to fuck him, to fill him up. And when Ike comes not two seconds later, Soren imagines his belly swelling with Ike’s thick semen, taking all of it like he was meant to. He is so full, aching from it, and he lets himself fall into the experience, until all conscious thought fades and he knows nothing but Ike.


	8. Confused (Caught in the Act)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that this one is very sexy, but it was all I could come up with for the prompt. Besides, I think it's kinda funny. Ike and Soren may want to think twice about where they do it in the future.

Mia hated peaceful times. It wasn’t that she wanted another war to break out; far from it. But there were very few opportunities now for her to flex her muscles a little. Training was well and good, but with fewer bandits and brigands to fight, she felt she was getting rusty.

So, when she found herself investigating a suspicious noise in the stables late one night, she wasn’t exactly irritated.

Whoever it was, they weren’t taking too many precautions. The stable door had been blown wide open by the wind, and two sets of muddy boots had been laid by the threshold. Mia scoffed. What kind of horse thieves took the time to remove their shoes when prowling around at night?

Of course, it might have just been a couple of travelers looking for a warm place to stay, but that was hardly exciting.

Her first instinct was to leap into the stables and yell at the top of her lungs, but she didn’t want to spook the horses. Instead, she drew her sword before entering the old building, treading lightly through the straw. She could hear voices now, and something thumping against the far wall. She took careful, measured steps towards the noises, barely able to contain herself.

The sounds were coming from the empty stall at the end of the row. Oscar’s horse nickered softly as Mia passed, and she froze as the thumping noise stopped. A second later, it resumed, and she continued on. Her blade was ready. She reached the stall door, found it slightly ajar, and peered over the top of it.

There were no lights on in the stable, but the intruders had brought a small lantern with them. It stood covered on a stool in the corner of the stall, illuminating something big and misshapen. Mia squinted in the gloom, unable to make out what it was. Perhaps it wasn’t human at all – perhaps it was a beast that had found its way into the stalls.

The creature was moving steadily, pounding itself into a bale of hay and causing the hay to thud into the wall. Mia’s heart leapt into her throat when she realized that there was a person beneath it. She could see two legs, one on either side of the creature, bare toes curling and uncurling as the ankles hooked around the thing—

“A- ah! Ike!”

Mia blinked. Ike?

Gradually, it dawned on her that the creature was rather lumpy, after all. And it was red. Making the connection, she all at once recognized Ike’s cape.

And Soren’s feet.

She didn’t know what they were doing, but she had a feeling that her presence would not be welcome right now. Carefully, she crept backward, until her back hit a wall of hay at the opposite end. Then, she stopped. Was she really doing the right thing by retreating? What if Ike had lost his mind, and was strangling Soren to death? What if Soren had turned traitor and was trying to kill Ike? Those were distinctly unlikely scenarios, but they stopped her from retreating, all the same. What was the right thing to do, here?

“Fuck—Oh, fuck, Ike!”

“Agh… Soren… Soren…!”

She couldn’t tell who was winning, or even who the aggressor was. She eyed her sword, wishing that she could just leap into the fray. But who was in the wrong? Or what if they were actually training? Then she would be interrupting, and that wouldn’t be polite.

Then again, if they had to sneak out here to train, then it had to be a really powerful technique.

Not sheathing her sword, but dropping her wary stance, she sauntered over to the stall and threw open the door. “Hey! What’re you guys doing here?”

“AGH!”

“Mia?!”

Ike remained leaning over the hay bale, but Soren was scrambling to push himself up. She could see his pale face peeking over Ike’s shoulder. “What the hell are you doing here?!” the sage demanded, fury evident in his voice.

“Gee, I wonder?” Mia snorted. “Rolf said he saw someone sneaking around out here, so I came to investigate. What kind of training are you up to at this time of night?”

The answer occurred to her as Ike covered Soren with his cape, and as Soren threw a litany of curses and a horseshoe at her. Her eyes went wide, and she backed out of the stall, sheathing her sword immediately. “Oh, my Goddess, you two were--!”

“Get out of here!” Soren cried, and Mia took off, holding back her giggles all the while.


	9. Flexible (Role Reversal/Switching)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was further down the list, but I received a specific request to do something like this, and I wanted to go ahead and write it. My lovely guest, Rajesh Koothrappali, asked to see a more dominant Soren, and I hope I was able to write it well! There will be other chapters with a top Soren, but this one is so far my favorite.

Ike was unusually quiet the night after the holiday celebrations in the village. It wasn’t that Ike was usually talkative, but this kind of silence was brooding, moody, and noticeably thoughtful. He lay in bed with his hands over his chest, staring straight up at the ceiling, and he didn’t even acknowledge when Soren lay down beside him.

“What’s wrong, Ike?” Soren asked, because he could tell immediately that something was off. The commander seemed to start at his voice, as if he hadn’t even noticed Soren’s presence.

“Nothing’s wrong, I guess,” Ike said. “Just got a lot on my mind.”

Soren shifted closer to him and laid a hand on his broad chest. “Something I can help with?”

“No- well, maybe.” Ike took Soren’s hand in his own, looking down at their intwined fingers. Soren thought that perhaps he was worried about their stores for the rest of the winter, or that something from the past was bothering him. It certainly surprised him when Ike said, “Do you think I should let you be more dominant in bed?”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard some of the villagers talking.”

Soren’s brow creased. “What could they possibly talk about that would relate to our bedroom habits?”

“Our bedroom habits,” Ike said bluntly. At Soren’s inquisitive look, he said, “It’s suspected in the village that we’re a couple. I guess word travels, even when you’re careful… But it’s what they said that made me wonder if I’m too domineering.”

“What did they say?” Soren was beginning to worry now. If their reputation took a hit, then so would their business. Ike had garnered a lot of attention by being a two-time Hero of Tellius, but gossip could corrode even the most stellar of public figures.

“It was two older men talking about us. They said they didn’t know for sure if we were together, but if we were, then you were definitely the…” Ike hesitated, seeming to struggle with the word. “The… ‘bitch’.”

Soren relaxed. “Is that all?” He’d been called far worse in his young life.

“It got me to thinking, is that how people see you? As my ‘bitch’?”

“It doesn’t matter to me how they perceive me,” Soren said. As long as they still respected Ike, then he could live with whatever gossip the villagers could throw at him.

“It’s not about what they think – I don’t care about that.” Ike rolled onto his side, gazing at Soren with his elbow propping him up. “I do care about what you think. Am I too…?”

“Ike, I’m very happy.” Soren reached up to stroke the side of Ike’s face. “I’m happier than I ever thought I could be. There’s nothing that I would change.”

“Nothing?”

“Well, I’d appreciate it if Shinon would keep his mouth shut…”

Ike laughed at that, and some of the tension left him. “But seriously, don’t you ever wonder what it’s like to be on top?”

Now Soren was becoming nervous. “I—Not really. That is, not… It doesn’t exactly consume my thoughts.”

“So, you have thought about it?”

“M- maybe once or twice.” Soren dropped his gaze to examine Ike’s shirt. “Only as a passing thought.”

Ike was quiet then, and the silence stretched on long enough that Soren thought he might have said something offensive. Then, Ike rolled onto his back and unbuttoned his trousers. “Let’s do it,” he said.

“Huh?”

“I want to try it the other way – with you on top.” Ike shuffled out of his clothing easily, as if this wasn’t embarrassing at all for him.

Soren was not so flippant. “Just like that?”

“Why not?”

“Ike, we have an early day tomorrow.” Soren folded his arms and rolled onto his back. “We don’t have time tonight.”

“Really?” A hand on Soren’s waist drew his attention back to Ike, who was now completely naked (record time, Soren noted). His eyes were shining with something like amusement. By this point in their relationship, he knew exactly what he did to Soren every time the sage saw him undressed, and he was certainly not doing anything to hide his half-hard erection.

Soren’s resistance crumpled like wet paper. He couldn’t deny Ike anything, and when he was looking so interested…

“Fine,” Soren huffed, rolling back over so he could return Ike’s embrace. “I’ll do it if you want to.”

“You don’t want to?”

“I said it was a passing interest!” Soren shoved Ike onto his back and rose onto his knees. “Now, how do you want to do this?”

“You don’t have to be so businesslike,” Ike said, folding his hands behind his head and stretching out languidly. “Take your time and enjoy it. This’ll be new for both of us.”

While Ike’s interest in sex was often difficult to arouse, once he had his mind set, there was no preamble. He wasn’t usually one for extended foreplay. For him to take such a leisurely stance was rare, and Soren took a deep breath and tried to synchronize his mindset with Ike’s. If Ike wanted it slow, then Soren would make sure he got his wish.

What didn’t enter into Soren’s mind, at first, was how intriguing this was for him. But settling atop Ike’s abdomen, fully clothed and in a new position of power, he felt the first stirrings of arousal. Ike’s body was laid out before him, tan and sculpted and all his. Ike’s expression was as relaxed as his posture, and he was looking at Soren expectantly.

Not really sure where to begin, Soren reached out and took a nipple between his fingers.

It was a good start. Ike hummed a little, a pleased sound, and his breath hitched just a bit. Soren rolled the nub a few times, noting that while he’d played with Ike’s chest before, he had never done it like this. Usually, a flick or two was all it took to tease Ike into action. Now, he had time to experiment and to observe Ike’s reactions.

Feeling bolder, he bent down and took the other nipple between his teeth. That elicited an even better response, as Ike grunted and jolted upward. Soren pressed down with his hips, keeping rhythm with long, slow sucks, and feeling Ike harden against his rear. As much as he liked doing this, he knew that Ike would not remain patient for long once aroused.

Soren worked on Ike’s chest for as long as he dared, until the hardness behind him started to jut upward and Ike began to buck. As he slid down Ike’s body, he was a little surprised to find his own erection dragging along firm muscles. Ike’s muffled sounds were catching his interest more than he realized. He adjusted himself, sliding down between Ike’s legs as he licked and nipped along warm skin, and found Ike’s penis rising up to meet him.

“Feels good so far?” he asked, giving the cockhead a little lick.

“Agh… Yeah…” Ike’s eyes were closed now. Apparently, he was relishing the moment. Soren wondered if he felt any anticipation over what they were about to do.

“Tell me if you don’t like something,” Soren said, and he was answered with a short nod of Ike’s head.

He started at the tip of Ike’s dick, trailing down the underside with his fingertips. He loved to watch Ike grow hard, and he took his time to enjoy the sight as his hand reached Ike’s balls. Ike gave another grunt and another buck of his hips as Soren weighed the sac in his hand, squeezing gently before moving even lower.

The bottle of oil was still on the nightstand, within easy reach. Soren uncorked it with his teeth and poured some onto his fingers, never breaking contact with Ike’s backside. Even here, Ike was hard; all muscle. Soren had to angle his hand to avoid becoming trapped in Ike’s buttocks. His finger found the entrance, and he pushed.

There was a sharp intake of breath from both of them, collectively. Ike gasped at the strange sensation of being invaded, and Soren, from the feeling of tightness constricting his finger. It was like nothing he had felt before; soft and velvety, slick and hot, almost pulling him in. He groaned as he let his finger slide inside, and Ike answered with a sigh. “Not bad,” the vanguard murmured, and Soren smiled. It was a strange and wonderful feeling to bring Ike pleasure like this, and to know what it felt like, himself.

As he worked another finger inside, Ike’s body stiffened a little before relaxing once more. “You have to keep yourself loose,” Soren said, to which Ike grunted a response. Already, he was finding it hard to keep still; his hips kept pushing down onto Soren’s fingers. He was certainly eager. “Stop that,” Soren said. “I’m not going any faster than this.”

More oil, another finger, and Ike started to lose his patience. But Soren wouldn’t let him dictate the pace this time. He felt fully in charge now, and he had no intention to rush things. As his fingers worked in and out of Ike’s body, his other hand soothed him, rubbing tense muscles until they were relaxing a little more. Ike’s eyes drifted close again. He seemed to accept Soren’s decision, and he breathed evenly as Soren prepared him. Using some of the oil, Soren let his hand glide all over Ike’s body, rubbing deep and slow, focusing as much on the rest of him as he was on his entrance.

Even with Soren’s gentle touch, it wasn’t long before Ike grew impatient once more. He began to push back against the invading fingers, a crease in his brow as he sought relief. “I’m ready,” he said. “Just do it!”

“I’m surprised by your response. It’s not as if I have your equipment; you may not even feel anything.”

Ike huffed. “For the record, I think you have a cute little cock.”

Soren’s face flushed red. “C- cute?”

“Nh… Yeah. ‘S cute.”

Soren’s self-depreciating quip had backfired. Now he felt insulted. He pulled his fingers out and oiled himself up. He would show Ike what his “cute little cock” could do. It seemed that this had been Ike’s intent. He was grinning as Soren reared up on his knees. “Oh, shut up,” Soren said with a scowl as he pushed forward and inside.

That grin was replaced with a grimace, and Soren felt a bit of triumph mixed with shame as he stopped his advance. “Does it hurt?”

“Just weird,” Ike said. “Go on.”

Soren did so, and as soon as his head was past the ring, he felt the pleasure take over. “Ah… Ike…” It was better than he thought it would be. Despite their difference in size, Ike was tight and inviting, and Soren had no trouble finding plenty of friction as he pushed inward. It seemed that Ike was feeling the stretch, too. He was gritting his teeth, gripping the sheets with his eyes shut tight. His breathing was even, but it was obviously the result of his own willpower; his jaw was set and the tension in his body was obvious.

Soren was cautious, rubbing Ike’s thighs to relax him, trying to make it as gentle as possible. He pushed further, until he was fully inside, and both of them were panting. “Are… are you OK?” Soren asked.

Ike just nodded. Soren continued sliding his hands up and down Ike’s legs, up his abdomen, up his chest, as far as he could reach. He pulled out again, slowly, drawing a stifled groan from Ike. Then, he slid back in, using one smooth thrust. Ike gasped. Soren did it again, this time slamming back in with all the force he could muster. This earned him a guttural shout, and so he did it again and again, adding his own moans to Ike’s.

After that, everything became a blur of sensation. His body was driving itself forward, finding a rhythm on its own without any conscious effort from his brain. Ike pushed back, bucking upward, his body demanding Soren’s in a way that was so typically “Ike”. All the while, he adjusted his angle, searching, until…

“AH!” That breathy cry sounded so unlike Ike, and that told Soren that he’d found what he was looking for. Soren aimed for that spot again, nailing it more often than not as he gave into his body’s demands to keep thrusting. Ike was soon reaching down, and Soren knocked his hand away to take hold of his dick, himself. He squeezed hard, telling Ike without words that he was in charge now, and Ike would be coming when Soren said he could.

Now, that was a thought to explore – actively controlling Ike’s orgasm.

It was with that thought on his mind that Soren lost control, thrusting into Ike with abandon as his penis twitched and shot his load deep inside. Soren kept his rhythm up through his climax, gasping all the while. It wasn’t as deep an orgasm as he normally had, with Ike’s thick cock buried inside him, but it wasn’t quite like the times he came in Ike’s hand or in his mouth. It was different, and it was glorious. He was soon panting and pressing lazily against Ike, chasing the last fading trails of bliss as they slid from his grasp.

But Ike hadn’t come yet, and he was eagerly – impatiently – rocking his hips, looking for release. Soren remained inside him as he finally began to work at his dick. Their eyes locked, and Soren smirked as he said, “Good boy… You can come now.”

It wasn’t long after that before Ike was roaring in completion, his head thrown back, heedless of anyone who might hear him. Soren bit his lip as his overstimulated cock was squeezed and massaged by Ike’s pulsing insides, but he rode it out, watching as white splatters bloomed over Ike’s chest and abdomen.

When it was over, Ike went limp and Soren collapsed atop him. They were both sweaty, and they stuck together with the combination of fluids on their bodies. Ike kissed the top of Soren’s head, and Soren gave a light peck to Ike’s clavicle. When they could finally speak again, Ike said, “I see what you get out of that.”

“Mm. No, you’re still much larger,” Soren admitted. It probably hadn’t felt anything like what Soren experienced.

“So? Still felt great.” Ike sighed, and hugged Soren tight. “I still prefer being on top, but if you wanted to do that again, I’d be alright with that.”

“To be honest, I prefer you being on top.” Soren nuzzled against Ike, closing his eyes. “But… I wouldn’t mind doing it again, sometimes.”

They began to doze, until Ike mumbled, “Top cleans up.”

Soren groaned. Then he rolled out of Ike’s grasp to walk to the wash basin.


	10. Plug (Butt Plug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, rotation is now off; but I want to get these done, and this was the next one I finished. I'm sort of working on all of them at once. It's maybe not very effective, but it's something!

Of all the possible times to fool around, today was not one of them. And yet, that was exactly what Ike had decided to do. This meeting had been planned for months. The mercenaries were staying at the castle in Melior as they helped with some of the reconstruction efforts, and this was a very important gathering of royalty from all around Tellius.

Despite all that, Ike had chosen today to test out something new.

Soren squirmed in his seat, trying to find a comfortable angle. There was none to be found; every way he sat had the thing inside him pressing further up into him. The worst thing was when it pressed into his prostate. Then, no matter how focused he was on the proceedings, he would receive a jolt of arousal that railed against his self-control.

Beside him, Ike was inwardly preening. These meetings bored him to death, and he had wanted something to make them more amusing. When he’d gone into town with Boyd the previous day, he had found just what he’d wanted in the form of something he’d never seen before – a smooth, rounded plug made of polished wood, flared at the base and attached to a thin rope. When the shop girl had described its purpose, he’d been more than a little intrigued. “It’s not that big, so it shouldn’t be a problem,” he’d said that morning as he’d handed it to Soren. Now, Soren wanted to take the thing and shove it up Ike’s ass to see how _he_ liked it. It wasn’t that large, but it was certainly distracting.

“I believe Soren prepared the contract,” Elincia was saying, and Soren started, his face turning even redder when he realized that everyone was looking at him.

“Ah, yes…” Taking hold of the papers in front of him, he gripped them like a lifeline as he stood up from his chair. Though the pressure was eased somewhat, he now felt as if it might fall out, and he clenched his muscles to keep it in, causing it to press against his prostate once more. Keeping the papers close to his crotch to obscure any obvious tenting, he began his report.

The gathered royals all listened attentively, and for once, Soren wished that they wouldn’t. He wished that Ike wouldn’t look at him like that, with a slight smirk on his face and a knowing glint in his eye. Having so many eyes on him made the feeling even more intense, and he was nearly out of breath as he concluded his presentation and sat back down – carefully, in a way that had Elincia looking at him curiously, as if wondering about his health.

The discussion was carried on, and Soren could now resume his adjustments as he tried not to let the thing bother him too much. As soon as they were dismissed, he planned to drag Ike back to their room and make him relieve the tension that had built up over the course of the meeting. And looking sideways at Ike, it seemed that that was exactly what he had intended.


	11. Service (Crying/Comfort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is comfort even a kink? I dunno, but this chapter turned out like this, anyway.

It was rare that Soren gave into exhaustion. When he did, it was usually out of sight of the others, and typically occurred only once he dropped into bed. But lately, he had been running around more than usual. He had been on a tight string for weeks since returning to the old fort in Crimea, and it began to show merely a few weeks after their return. Even though the other mercenaries settled in easily enough after the battle with Ashera, Ike could tell that Soren was still carrying the tension from their time on the road.

The final straw came when Soren actually collapsed during a contract briefing. Ike had had enough, and he began to encourage Soren to take some time off. He told him to rest, to leave the work for the others for a bit. His words went unheeded as the sage scurried around as usual, lending his hands to the manual labor around the fort as well as tending to all of the business, the finances, the research, and going on jobs himself. It was almost as if he was trying to drown himself in his work, like it would help him to ease up from the constant state of tension that had become so ingrained in his nature.

And so, Ike stopped using his words.

“Hey!” Soren was surprised when Ike picked him up. He’d been standing in the shed, taking inventory of their stores for the upcoming winter. Ike scooped him into his arms easily and started for the gate. “Ike? What do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking you somewhere,” Ike said.

“What do you mean? Where are we going?”

“To relax.”

“Excuse me?”

Ike didn’t explain further, because he was tired of trying to reason with someone who could talk circles around him with logical arguments. He didn’t want to hear any protests, and Soren seemed to know this. The sage stopped struggling, though he continued to eye Ike warily.

Ike’s horse was saddled and ready by the gate. Soren noted that it had a single pack attached to its rump. “Where are we going?”

“I told you, to relax.” Ike lifted Soren into the saddle and climbed up behind him. Holding the reins with both arms tight against Soren’s shoulders, he nudged the horse into a trot. Boyd opened the gate for them with a wave.

“Have a good time!” he shouted after them, and Soren heard the gates bang shut once they were clear. He turned in the saddle, just enough to look up at Ike’s face.

“A job?” he asked.

Ike’s eyes were fixed on the road ahead. He hesitated a moment, and then said, “Yeah, you can call it that.”

Soren’s frown deepened. “Just what are you planning?”

With a heavy sigh, Ike finally relented. They were already well down the road now, and Soren wasn’t likely to leap off of the horse. “I booked us a room at an inn nearby,” he said. “We’re staying a couple of days.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to relax.” Ike goaded the horse into a gallop, cutting off Soren’s protest with a jerk of the saddle. “No arguments. I took care of scheduling, and everything’s covered – everyone’s got their orders. I left Titania in charge.” When Soren opened his mouth, Ike continued, “I left orders to block visitors to the fort, all our outgoing mail is being handled by Oscar, Titania’s taking care of the budget, Boyd is overseeing the supplies – with Mist’s help – and Titania has the keys to the treasury, the office, and the library.” He looked down with a wry smirk. “That cover everything?”

Blinking in amazement, Soren said, “Yes. It does.”

Without further protest, they made their way onward.

>>><<<

It was a little-known inn on the other side of the forest, but Soren was quite familiar with it. He had stopped her once during his search for Ike as a child. He’d never gone in; only hung around long enough to swipe some food from the storehouse. All the same, he felt a little apprehensive as Ike stabled the horse and took their pack over his shoulder.

“Nice place, huh?” Ike said, gazing around at the autumn foliage that ringed the little clearing.

Soren thought that the place looked shabby and fairly suspect. It was tucked away on a seldom-used road, and most likely it was a front for bandits or something sinister like that. But there was such a spark in Ike’s eye that Soren didn’t have the heart to douse it. “It’s secluded. We should have plenty of privacy,” he said.

The innkeeper was a middle-aged woman with a bright disposition. She gave them an upstairs room, far down the hall and away from the dining room. They seemed to be the only patrons here; Soren wasn’t sure whether to feel secure in that knowledge or put off by it.

The room was obviously the best one in the house. It was relatively large, paneled with thick wooden planks, and contained a single large bed. There was even a wooden bathtub in one corner, half concealed behind a curtain suspended from the ceiling. Steam was curling upward from inside, indicating that it had been filled and kept warm for them. A bowl of fruit stood on the table next to the window. “This looks expensive,” Soren said.

“Don’t worry about the cost. I already took care of it, so just relax.” Ike dumped the pack on the floor near the bed. Soren went to the large windows at the front of the room. The view was of the surrounding forest, which was a stunning display of autumn color. A crystal-clear brook ran past the inn, lending a soothing sound to the atmosphere. The room smelled fresh and clean, and carried a faint forest scent that suggested that the windows had been opened prior to their arrival.

“What do you think?” Ike asked.

“I’m not sure what you want to do here,” Soren said honestly, but his tone softened when Ike’s hand rested on his shoulder. “The scenery is nice. I suppose if we are to relax, then this would be the place to do it.”

“That’s exactly what we’re gonna do.” With a gentle nudge, Ike pushed Soren towards the bathtub. “Now, strip.”

“What?” Soren looked up at Ike, confused.

“Take off your clothes.” Ike was already removing his shirt. “I’m gonna help you relax.”

Soren frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m just going to help you a little,” Ike said, tossing his shirt across one of the chairs near the window. “Do you trust me?”

It went without saying that Soren did trust Ike; he began undressing without a word, his eyes lowered to the polished maple floor. Ike went to the tub and dipped his hand into the water. “Seems good,” he said. “I told them to have it filled for us before we arrived.”

“What if we had been waylaid on the road?” Soren couldn’t help but ask.

Ike shrugged. “Then we’d just reheat it. See? They have a thing here, like in Melior.” Indeed, there was a small iron brazier inside a compartment of the tub. The coals were still glowing, ensuring that the water would remain hot for a long while. It was one of the small luxuries which Soren had grudgingly enjoyed during their stay in the palace and in the finer inns along the main roads.

Dressed only in a white loincloth, Soren felt as self-conscious as he had on their first night together as lovers. He shuffled forward uncertainly when Ike beckoned to him. The vanguard sighed and reached for Soren, tugging him closer by the arm. “I can’t believe you’re shy right now,” he said. “We see each other naked all the time.”

“It’s… the setting,” Soren mumbled, glancing around. This place was far removed from their shabby little room at the fort. It felt almost like they were on their honeymoon. Soren’s face grew hot when he thought about it.

“Hey.” Ike took Soren’s chin in his fingers, gently, tilting his face upward to meet his gaze. “It’s just us here. I told the innkeeper not to disturb us until dinnertime. The room is ours for two days. We’ve got nowhere to be, and no responsibility. Just relax.”

It was very, very hard to do that, but Soren wanted to try. Ike had gone to so much effort that it would be terrible of him to not do as he was asked. Soren took a few calming breaths before slipping out of his underwear, and Ike took him by the hand and helped him into the tub.

Ike went to fumble with their pack and returned with a green bottle. Pulling up a chair, he grabbed a cloth from the side of the tub and poured a sweet-smelling liquid into it. Soren sniffed the air and scowled. “Is that liquid soap?”

“Bought it a few days ago in town,” Ike said, working the soap into a nice, foamy lather. “The lady said it was supposed to help with relaxation.”

“That word again…” Soren sighed, but he soon found it difficult to keep up his protests. As soon as Ike’s fingers touched his scalp, he felt his body go limp. The water was hot, but not unbearably so. Ike’s massaging motions seemed to open Soren up to the other sensations around him, and the heat of the bath seeped into his bones, washing away his tension. He sighed without meaning to, and his eyes began to close.

“That’s it,” Ike said encouragingly. His fingers worked through silky black strands, digging into sensitive skin and causing Soren to shudder pleasantly.

“Why… are you doing this?” The question slipped out, and Soren wasn’t even aware of having spoken until Ike responded.

“You haven’t let go of the stress.” Big, strong hands slid down, finding purchase on Soren’s shoulders and rubbing gently. “Remember after the Mad King’s War, when we got back to the fort? I was on edge for a long time. I didn’t know how to come down from it – like I’d forgotten what it was like to not be at war.”

“Mmm. I remember.” It had been a difficult time. After the victory, after the parties and the meetings and the hustling to and fro between the fort and Melior, Ike had found himself with free time and space. All of the grief that he’d bottle up was starting to leak out, and he had fought it with everything he’d had.

“Back then, you helped me a lot. You made me take a few days to myself, and you kept the others away… You even gave me a massage, remember?”

“… I asked Rhys to teach me.” Soren’s eyes opened, and he stared at the rippling water all around him. “I wanted to help you.”

“It’s the same for me.” Ike’s hands roamed downward, rubbing circles into Soren’s back. “The past few weeks, you’ve hardly slept. You don’t eat. You run around like you’re anticipating an attack at any time.”

“I just like to keep busy.”

“Yeah, but this is different.” Ike gripped Soren’s neck gently, using his thumbs to massage either side. “You’re trying to run away from yourself. You’ve got to stop that.”

“I…” Soren had nothing to say to that. He could feel the edges of his eyes prickling.

“You always take care of me,” Ike said, his voice low and gentle. “Now let me take care of you.”

The tears fell then, landing on Ike’s soapy hands as he continued down Soren’s arms. Neither of them said anything about them. Soren cried, and Ike just kept massaging him, paying extra attention to the areas he knew Soren liked best – his scalp, his upper back, his shoulders and neck. He didn’t go lower until the sobs receded and Soren leaned back against him, sniffling now and then. Ike smiled, and began soaping up Soren’s chest.

A sharp intake of breath accompanied Ike’s touch. He could feel Soren trying to stifle himself. “Just feel it,” Ike said. “Don’t worry.”

Soren looked up at Ike, his red eyes shining with tears and an unspoken assent. Ike leaned farther over, letting his hands roam, sliding under the water and touching everywhere he could reach. Soren’s eyes closed, and fresh tears gathered on his lashes as Ike drew the stress from his body.

“It’s alright,” Ike found himself saying as he loosely gripped between Soren’s legs. He was stiffening already. His cock seemed to reach for Ike, as if seeking the comfort that Soren couldn’t ask for. Soren went tense for just a moment before Ike gave a gentle squeeze; then, he collapsed against the side of the tub, all protest fleeing from him.

It was slow and careful, drawn-out and almost lazy. Ike stroked Soren with expert motions, now and then cupping his entire crotch and rubbing his soapy fingers over heated skin. Soren didn’t buck into his hand or try to move at all; he simply lay there, eyes closed and breathing hard. Only the faintest twitching in his muscles, and the persistent hardness of his dick, gave Ike any indication that he was even feeling anything.

In the last few seconds, Soren’s breaths became erratic. He was panting, now raising up just a bit to get more friction, and Ike obliged him, speeding up his ministrations until he could hear the faintest whine deep in Soren’s throat. That was all the warning he got before Soren shuddered and came, nearly silent as he gasped for air. His eyelids flew open, and he gazed unseeing into Ike’s eyes. Ike held his gaze, a flush on his own face as he watched Soren come undone in the most subdued way he had ever seen.

As the pleasure receded, as wispy strings of white flared out in thin ribbons in the water, Soren began to tremble again. Ike was a little alarmed, until he saw the tears. Silently, he scooped Soren into his arms, not caring that he was getting his clothes and the floor all wet. He reached for a towel and wrapped Soren in it, holding him close once he’d been covered, and Soren finally released all of his emotion. Orgasm had destroyed his barriers, and he clung to Ike desperately, sobbing like a child.

Ike just carried Soren to the bed and lay down with him, weathering the storm patiently. Soren needed this. He had broken down in the tower, just before the battle with Ashera, but they’d had a world to save then. He couldn’t fully give over to his desperation. Now, they had plenty of time. Ike murmured this to Soren, the only time he spoke. With one hand in Soren’s damp hair and the other rubbing his back, Ike held on tight, allowing Soren to vent everything that had built up over the years.

It was some time later when Soren finally looked up at Ike, and his face was now mostly dry. “I’m sorry…” he said.

“You needed that,” Ike said, waving off Soren’s apology.

The sage glanced at the window, noting the darkening sky. “It’s almost dinnertime.”

“I’ll tell them to leave it at the door.” Ike shifted, tucking Soren’s head under his chin. “Sleep.”

“But—”

“Sleep.”

With a hiccup and a nod of his head, Soren nuzzled into Ike and let himself drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, I am now about a third of the way done! Even if I don't manage to finish any more, this is honestly a good effort for me. Hey, I may be an underachiever, but at least I have my self-esteem! Right? Haha! Heheh... Eheheh... Heh... *sobs*


	12. Addicted (Cum Eating)

It was the strangest thing, but Ike had a feeling that Soren was somehow addicted to his semen. Unless Ike was buried in Soren’s ass, the sage had a way of always making sure that he caught any wayward cum with his mouth. It wasn’t that Ike found this particularly distasteful. He usually swallowed when going down on Soren. But he didn’t get the same thrill out of it that Soren appeared to get.

He wondered aloud one night, as Soren was lapping up the remainder of a hand job. “Do you like the taste that much?”

Soren paused, his tongue halfway to his messy fingers, and looked at Ike. His cheeks colored, and he lowered his hand. “I’m sorry…”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Ike said quickly, reaching out to grip Soren’s wrist before the sage could wipe his hand on the sheets. “I’m just curious.”

Still, the mood seemed to be ruined. Soren finished cleaning his hand on the sheet as soon as Ike released him, and Ike couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed. “Come on, there’s no reason to be shy about it.” Ike pulled Soren closer, one arm around his shoulders. “It’s OK if it tastes good.”

“It’s not…” Soren took the opportunity to hide his face against Ike’s expansive chest. “It’s not the taste…”

“The texture?”

Soren shook his head.

Ike hummed thoughtfully and reached down to his own sweat-cooled thighs. He found a string of cum that Soren had missed and scooped it up with his fingers. Bringing it to Soren’s mouth, he pressed against flushed lips until he was granted entry. Soren’s eyes met his, the sage’s face bright red, as Ike slipped his fingers into his mouth.

As expected, Soren’s tongue curled around the invading digits, gathering up what it could. “You like that?” Ike said, and Soren gave a little moan as he cleaned Ike’s fingers off. A quick glance downward confirmed Ike’s suspicion – Soren was getting hard again. Ike smirked. “You get off on this, don’t you?”

“Mmmnnn…” Half embarrassed, half aroused, Soren sucked at Ike’s fingers until nothing else was left. Ike watched with interest, feeling his own cock give a slight throb.

Withdrawing his fingers, Ike gripped Soren’s hair and pushed him down. “Finish the job,” he said, and Soren gladly obeyed. He let himself be guided down Ike’s body, until he found the last few splatters. Each of these was lapped up eagerly. Soren sucked at Ike’s skin, making sure to clean up every drop, scraping lightly with his teeth in some places.

Ike’s hold on Soren’s hair tightened, and he pushed again, goading Soren further down. “You want more, don’t you?” Soren’s head bobbed up and down. “Then come get it.”

Soren took to his task with expertly placed kisses that led to long, hard strokes and light suckling at the head. Ike groaned and fell back, letting Soren take over. He could feel the hardness against his calf, and he lifted one leg to rub against Soren’s, making the sage moan deeply and grind back down on him. “Good boy,” Ike said. His voice sounded rough. “I’ll give you all you want.”

“Nnh…” Soren responded to the encouragement by sinking down on Ike’s cock. Despite only being half-hard, Ike was guided right into Soren’s throat, and it took him off guard. He let out an almost pained moan as Soren got to work in earnest. He was almost overstimulated from the last round, but Soren seemed to know exactly how to work him. It wasn’t long before Ike had reached full mast.

“Agh, Soren…! Dammit!” All he could do was lie back and let Soren take him over the edge. This second climax wasn’t as intense as the first, but it still took Ike’s breath away. He bucked up into Soren’s throat, but Soren pulled back at the last second. Ike’s release splattered across his abdomen as Soren stroked him, squeezing gently and milking everything he could from Ike’s twitching balls.

Though there wasn’t as much this time, the sight of pearly cum seemed to trigger Soren’s excitement. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he bent down and started lapping at everything he could find. If Ike hadn’t just come for the second time in one night, he would have become aroused by the sight and the feeling. He watched, lazily stroking the top of Soren’s head, as that pink tongue swirled over his skin.

Soren took his time with it, again sucking and biting as he went. Finally, he looked up at Ike, and opened his mouth to show the strings of white on his tongue. Ike swore inwardly, wishing with all his might that he could go for a third time. It was a sight fit to make him rock hard, had he the stamina.

Instead, he pulled Soren up for a kiss, tasted himself, and rolled over to pin the sage to the bed. He had a favor to return.


	13. Lounge (Sleep Sex)

Sometimes, Ike gets riled up by his dreams. Typically, when he starts to thrash around and groan, Soren wakes him from his nightmare. The young hero has withstood much in his life, and Soren can’t bear to see him relive it all in his dreams. Ike does the same for him, when images of the past come back to haunt him, so Soren is always quick to come to Ike’s aid. Since they became lovers, they’ve both become more attuned to each other, and it’s usually no time at all before they can interrupt whatever horrible dream is plaguing the other.

Tonight, though, Soren finds himself in an awkward position. He had woken up the minute Ike’s body shifted over his. Alerted by the low mumbling sounds and the pressure of Ike’s heavy body atop him, Soren snapped awake instantly. But now, he finds that he can’t move at all, and that Ike’s dream is something entirely different from those he’s had before.

He is rock-hard against Soren’s ass.

“I- Ike?” Soren gasps out as Ike rocks into him. For a moment, he thinks that Ike must be awake. It’s disorienting. He can feel Ike’s erection against his rear, growing harder as Ike works his hips in a pantomime of coupling. Soren feels as flustered as he feels concerned. “Ike, wake up!”

“Soren…” The sleepy voice, low and slurred, is right next to his ear. He shudders involuntarily, his face growing hot.

“Ike?”

“S’ren…” The thrusting continues, and the little sage squeaks as Ike’s arms and one leg wrap around him, immobilizing him completely. This is the most bizarre thing Ike has ever done in his sleep, and Soren is including the time he’d gotten out of bed and tried to jump out the window (thank the Goddess for narrow arrowslits).

“Ike!” Soren’s voice is a little higher now, panic seeping into his pounding heart. He trusts Ike completely, but he has no idea what the man is capable of in his sleep. Soren is beginning to feel caged, like he might be suffocated under Ike’s weight.

Instead of waking, Ike merely groans, long and low, and his hips stutter against Soren’s backside. Soren realizes that Ike’s coming. He forgets how to breathe as the commander grinds into him. Warm dampness creeps through his light cotton pants. Then, as suddenly as it began, it’s over. Ike’s hold relaxes, relieving Soren of the crushing pressure. He’s breathing hard, but evenly.

Soren waits for a moment and gives a tentative call of Ike’s name. When he receives no response, he shifts a little, pushing some of Ike’s weight off of him. Ike mumbles a little and nuzzles into the back of Soren’s head.

Assured that Ike is deeply asleep, Soren reaches down to tend to his own need.


	14. Shape (Thigh Fetish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I felt like it would otherwise be a repeat of "Thighs to Die For".

Ike loves Soren’s thighs. He doesn’t know why, exactly; he is attracted to everything about them. He’s attracted to other things about Soren, too, but the sight of those pale, shapely thighs gets him going in a way that nothing else can.

He loves to touch them, whenever they’re in bed together or bathing alone in the fort’s little bathhouse. He loves looking at them, either encased in tight-fitting leggings or exposed and bare. When Soren wants to convince him of something, all he has to do is lift aside his robe and give Ike a glimpse of his upper leg. Ike would do anything for Soren anyway, but under those conditions, he becomes like putty in the strategist’s hands.

When they have time to themselves, Ike often likes to kiss and lick and suck Soren’s thighs, and Soren usually lets him. It’s a game that they sometimes play; Soren will try to focus on something while Ike tries to distract him. In the end, they’re both winners.

Soren is sitting on a chair in their room, reading a book. Ike is kneeling before him, just touching for now, letting his hands slide under Soren’s thin nightshirt (it’s one of Ike’s, and that’s another turn-on by itself). The sage isn’t giving any indication that he notices Ike at all, but Ike can clearly see the little tent forming before his eyes.

Large, warm hands glide over bare skin, patiently at first, and then with a little more pressure. The nightshirt is hiked up so Ike can lean in and begin kissing along one leg. Soren’s breath hitches, but he’s otherwise unaffected. Slowly, carefully, Ike pries his legs apart, working his head in between them and opening his mouth to leave suckling bites.

As one hand massages, the other holds Soren in place. Soren’s erection is jabbing at Ike’s cheek now, but he ignores it in favor of the fleshy expanse of thigh. When Ike wedges his shoulders in between Soren’s knees, the sage gives a small whimper. The hand holding the book falters for a moment. Ike scrapes his teeth across supple skin, causing Soren to gasp. The commander grins a little to himself as he works upward, now smelling the scent of Soren’s arousal. Pheromones and soap guide Ike to the right place, and soon he’s mouthing at Soren’s clothed erection while his hands continue to grope wherever they can.

Soren finally lets the book fall as he grips Ike’s hair, his fingers digging into Ike’s scalp. Triumphant, Ike stands and brings Soren with him, holding him by the rear with Soren’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“You cheated,” Soren pouts.

“I know,” Ike says, and carries him to the bed.


	15. Collar (Biting)

It’s hard to say who likes it more – whether Soren is the one who enjoys the feeling of Ike’s teeth sinking into his neck, or whether Ike is the one who craves the little sounds and desperate motions that Soren makes in response. In either case, it’s no secret between them that Soren needs to keep his collar high when out in public.

When he undresses at the end of the day, all of the marks are revealed to Ike once more. Every time, he’s struck by how dark they are, what a contrast they make against Soren’s normally pale skin. The sight makes him think, _“Those are my marks,”_ and he feels an odd kind of satisfaction in that. The sentiment seems to be shared between them. Ike often notices Soren looking at them in the dim candlelight reflected by the mirror. The look on his face is one of smug assurance, and it’s almost obvious that he’s thinking, _“These are Ike’s marks.”_

Tonight, as Soren admires his bruises in the mirror, Ike comes up behind him. Wrapping his arms around Soren’s shoulders, Ike leans down and plants a light kiss on one of the fading wounds. “Sorry,” he says softly.

“Why?” Soren reaches up to run his fingers through Ike’s hair. “I like them. If I could, I would show them off to everyone.”

Ike smirks against Soren’s neck. “Why don’t you?”

Soren’s fond look turns into a mild scowl. “I don’t want to hear their commentary. I can imagine – Gatrie would demand to know your technique, Titania would say that you’re too rough with me, Mist would laugh at us, and Shinon…” He shudders.

“I kinda like that, though,” Ike admits. “Sometimes, I wish I could be more… I don’t know… affectionate in front of them.”

“Ike, neither of us is given to public displays of any kind.” Soren turns, and Ike is treated to a mirror view of long, silky hair cascading down a battle-scarred back. “I know that you’re mine.”

The marks stand out even in the shadows cast by Ike’s large frame. Ike’s eyes linger on them, and Soren leans up on his toes to give Ike a kiss. “I want everyone to know,” Ike murmurs against flushed lips. “Maybe we can see what would happen, just once…”

“Mm, maybe.” Soren pulls Ike down for another kiss, this one hungry and demanding. His fingers twine in blue hair, and Ike pulls Soren up by his waist, deepening the kiss. Soren nips at Ike’s lower lip, and Ike returns the gesture fiercely, drawing a whimper from his lover.

“I want,” Ike growls, stepping towards the bed, “people to see us.” He drops Soren onto the mattress and climbs in after him, leaning down to kiss him again. “You, too,” he says roughly between kisses. “Bite me. Don’t you – nnh – want to stake – mmh – your claim?”

Soren has never bitten Ike before, but he doesn’t hesitate now. He nuzzles into Ike’s collar, and Ike thinks for a moment that he’ll be too afraid of inflicting pain. But pain does come, sudden and blinding, more intense than Ike was anticipating. He groans, pressing down into that hot mouth, torn between wanting to escape and wanting more. Soren isn’t being gentle, which is unusual for him; talking about ownership and staking his claim must have unlocked something primal within him.

It nearly reaches a point where Ike can’t take it anymore. Just as he’s ready to call it quits, the sharpness eases up. He pants, disoriented, as Soren’s mouth becomes soothing instead, as a gentle tongue laps at the damage.

Ike is vaguely aware of how aroused he is, and now he understands why Soren insists on Ike biting him. If it’s a laguz thing, then Ike figures he must have some in him, as well. He bends his head and latches onto Soren’s neck, just below his ear, suckling harder and harder until he’s properly biting. Soren moans and bucks upward wantonly, and then his teeth graze Ike’s flesh once more.

It’s a constant feedback loop between them – Ike biting, Soren biting harder in response, prompting Ike to bite even harder. Ike is almost tasting blood by the time they stop to catch their breath. “You,” Soren pants, “are incorrigible.”

“Don’t know what that means,” Ike says, equally out of breath. “That another word for ‘annoying’? ‘Cause I’ll stop if you wa—Mph!” Soren’s mouth covers his suddenly, and he promptly forgets what he was saying.

>>><<<

The next morning, they’re both covered in marks. The ones on Ike are distinctly crescent-shaped, clean and precise like the man who made them. Soren’s are, as always, scattered all over and sloppily done. In the end, despite the wild fantasies of the previous night, they both exit their room with scarves wrapped high on their necks.

It just isn’t worth the teasing.


	16. Exotic (Anal Beads)

“Are you sure about this?”

Soren gave Ike a sharp look. “I didn’t ask you to watch.”

“I mean…” Ike frowned, leaning forward so he could see better. “Are you sure this is a good idea? What if you get hurt?”

“I’ll be fine.” Focusing on the task at hand, Soren closed his eyes and breathed deeply. As he pushed back against his own hand, only the slightest crease appeared in his brow. Ike had to admire his fortitude. “Ah… It… It doesn’t hurt.”

Watching this odd ritual was bizarre and arousing in a way that Ike couldn’t articulate. Soren was kneeling on the bed – an actual bed, which they hadn’t had in a long time – with his fingers gently but determinedly pushing into his own ass. A red silk string dangled from the stretched hole. Ike couldn’t pull his eyes away from it as Soren sat back and adjusted himself.

“It’s not gonna fall out?” Ike wondered.

“No, not until you pull the string,” Soren said, his voice only a little shaky. Ike could see that his cock was perking up in interest. Maybe this would be a fruitful endeavor, after all.

From there, it was nearly the same as usual. The location was new, of course, but they’d done it in a different place nearly every night since finally becoming comfortable on the road. This place was a town on the edge of the plains, bustling with travelers from all over the continent. Ike had hardly known what to look at first – every single thing here was new and exciting, from the languages spoken to the scents of new foods to the clothing of their fellow travelers and the townspeople who hosted them. Communication was difficult with the language barrier, but Ike had managed to get a room, and Soren had managed to get something entirely different.

Making love in new and exotic locales had become an everyday thrill for them, particularly for Ike. Tucked in a small room of a sleepy little inn, they had plenty of privacy. As it was still broad daylight, too, there were no other patrons in the rooms around them. The only sound was the steady swish-swish-swish of a broom against the floor downstairs. The window, though open to the air, was covered by a sheer white curtain, weighted by dangling beads of red and blue and gold.

When Ike began to push inward, Soren reached down to hold onto the red cord. “Ngh… Ah…” This was where the familiarity of flesh on flesh stopped, and the little beads began to make themselves useful. Ike could feel them as he entered, running along the side of his penis.

“Y’ OK?” Ike paused, halfway buried, to study Soren’s face. The sage was fully flushed, from cheeks to chest, gazing up with glazed eyes and mouth hanging open.

“Yes…” he breathed. “Ike, please…”

Ike bent over to bite on Soren’s neck as he sank fully inside. Soren gave a small cry as he bottomed out, and the desperation of the sound snapped something in Ike. He began to grind, deep, slow, not waiting for either of them to adjust. The electric tingle that rose from his groin made his spine curve and his limbs shake, but he kept his pace. Nothing could stop him now.

Soren was often quiet, but the sounds that escaped him now were strained, as if he was having a hard time holding back. Ike’s mouth found Soren’s, giving him a respite as he cried out freely into the kiss. His thighs were trembling against Ike’s sides, warning Ike of impending orgasm. “Ike…! Ike, please!” He was just on the edge, Ike realized with some surprise. That had been quick; Ike hadn’t even reached between them to grip Soren’s needy cock.

Remembering what Soren had told him, Ike reached around and found the cord. As he continued to thrust, he gave a gentle tug. “AH!” The first glass bead popped out of Soren’s tightly stretched entrance. They cried out together, shocked by the sensation. For Ike, it was like having his dick massaged; for Soren, a feeling beyond compare.

With the second bead came Soren’s climax. It roared through him, nearly silent but definitely intense. Ike could feel the aching pulses deep inside, constricting him nearly painfully tight. He gritted his teeth and pulled again, drawing out the third little bubble. “IKE!” Soren’s voice hiked and his hips bucked. It was fascinating to watch him. Ike was so lost in Soren’s pleasure that he didn’t notice his own until it was too late, and with the pull of the fourth bead against him, he was biting into Soren’s neck to stifle a deep growl.

The rest of them slid out, and Ike and Soren clung to each other, humping into each other as Soren’s climax waned and Ike’s reached full momentum. It was the most disorienting feeling, and for a moment, Ike really felt as if he had ceased to exist in physical form. He was nothing but elation, freedom, joy, pleasure so intense that he could barely stand it.

Coming out of himself afterward, finding that he was still Ike and he was still alive, was like waking up after a long sleep. Soren was trembling beneath him, and Ike held him close, feeling keenly the warmth of his skin and the puff of breath against his face. If there was one thing Ike loved the most about sex, it was the feeling of closeness with Soren. When their bodies were sated, when all was said and done, he was left lying in the arms of the man he loved, and he felt like their bond had been renewed somehow, made new through the joining of their flesh.

“You’re OK?” he mumbled, and Soren nodded, too stunned for words just now. Ike reached over and retrieved the string of beads, examining them with a newfound respect. “These little things did all that…” he said.

“Mm. They were one of the most popular products at the store,” Soren said with a happy little sigh. “I think we’ll be taking them with us.”

Ike nodded, resting his head on Soren’s chest. He wanted Soren to take him to this shop later. Who knew what else they would find to keep them busy during their travels.


	17. Breakfast (Masturbation/Sexting, Sorta?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun with sending stones!

Sending stones were fascinating things. Soren looked at the one in his hand, gleaming blue in the sunlight. This one had been created just for him, to connect him with one other – the red one in Ike’s possession.

It came in quite handy, especially during their sojourns to Melior and Zarzi. Ike was often called in for various matters of state, particularly when Elincia didn’t trust anyone else to do the job. Soren was consulted, as well, though today his services had been requested elsewhere. He had just returned from a very early meeting with Geoffrey and found that Ike was not in their shared quarters.

Now, he used the stone to find out why. Holding it in his palm, close to his chest, he focused on picturing Ike’s face, and on the message, “Where are you?”

An image filled his mind – a table laden with plates and bowls, the scent of coffee and bacon and fresh bread. He could vaguely hear the voices of Titania, Elincia, Mist, and Oscar. They were dining with the queen, he gathered. Ike wondered if Soren might join them.

No, he thought, not now. There was just a flash of Ike’s disappointment before it turned into an intent hunger for bacon. Soren laughed to himself as the taste of meat filled his mouth.

Deciding to take care of some other business before Ike returned, he set the stone down and reached for his ledgers on the bedside table. But something stayed his hand. He looked at the stone. An idea, sinister, fleeting, took hold in his mind. He smirked. New plan.

Picking the stone up again, he sat on the bed with it, twirling it idly in his fingers. A handy little gift, he thought. Kurthnaga was really _too_ kind. “Remind me to send him a bottle of wine,” he said aloud to himself as he reclined against a pile of pillows.

Closing his eyes, he began to conjure images of times spent in Ike’s arms – their first clumsy fumbling, Ike’s big arms around him, hot breath on his neck, the scent of sweat and sex. Despite what others thought, Soren was no prude. It didn’t take very long for his libido to pick up when Ike was involved.

It seemed as if thinking of Ike had activated the stone as well as his loins. It glowed faintly, and he caught a feeling as it passed him by – confusion. A question: Are you OK?

Fine, Soren thought with full intent. Just fine. He slid his hand into his robe and pinched at a nipple through the fabric of his shift. The groan he made sounded a little hollow to his own ears, and the distance between him and Ike seemed to swallow it. Soren gripped the stone more tightly and rubbed again. This time, his breathy moan came through. He could feel the moment when Ike heard it in the back of his mind.

He knew that Ike was trying to find a way to stifle the stone’s messages, primarily because he felt a little intrusive. Soren’s fingers trailed down, and he gripped himself hard, in the same way he gripped the stone. Ike was incredulous; Soren was actually sending him these signals on purpose?

“Just so you know what you’re missing,” Soren said aloud, and he was almost certain that Ike got that message, too.

He began to stroke himself, long and slow, rubbing the head with his thumb in the way Ike always did. It wasn’t as good as Ike’s hand, but thinking about the commander had him panting and hard in no time. Ike might have put the stone away; it was on a chain around his neck, tucked close to his breast. But he didn’t seem to consider that option, instead just feeling Soren’s arousal through their connection. He could feel every stroke of Soren’s hand, every languid touch, as if it were on his own cock.

After that, things began to get a little hazy for Soren. He focused on his own pleasure, knowing that Ike could still feel him, but unable to receive anything from Ike’s side. He placed the stone on his chest, over his heart, and reached down to fondle himself with both hands. He bit his lip to keep himself silent as he rocked into his own grip, squeezing his balls and rubbing himself faster and faster with every beat of his heart.

As climax approached, he took the stone in hand once again and gave it a brief kiss. Placed against his lips, it was an effective silencer; he rode out his orgasm with a muffled sound pressed into the stone.

He didn’t even have time to enjoy his afterglow before Ike was bursting into the room, his eyes wild and a piece of bacon still in his hand.


	18. Concert (Orgy/Double Anal Penetration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few people have asked, through comments and in private, if I was going to do a threesome story here. I won't be writing about anyone other than Ike and Soren here, BUT... Well, there are ways to do an orgy with only two people. :3 Thank Fire Emblem Heroes for this story.

“Soren! We’ve been waiting for you.”

Soren wasn't too shocked that Ike was already in their room; but he was a little surprised to find _all_ of the Ikes here. The vanguard legend, the brave mercenary, the young mercenary, the stalwart heart, and the zealous swordsman were all gathered in the relatively small room. All of them were looking at Soren intently, and Soren couldn’t help but feel, for just a moment, that he had walked into the lion’s den.

“Um… Ike. Ikes.” Soren looked around at all of the eager faces. “What’s going on?”

“C’mere, sit down,” Brave Ike said, giving up his seat on the bed. Soren didn’t want to sit, but he did so, anyway. He couldn’t refuse Ike anything.

“We’ve got a problem,” Legendary Ike said seriously.

“You’re the only person who can help,” the young mercenary said.

Soren looked around at all of them, and he felt again that he had walked into something foreboding. “I’ll help you however I can,” he said. So many earnest, blue eyes… except for the red pair that were glaring at him as if he were a piece of meat.

“It’s kinda embarrassing,” Devoted Ike said, but the vanguard interrupted him.

“We want to know which of us is better at sex,” he said bluntly.

Soren looked around, hoping for a moment that this was some kind of joke. Maybe this was Loki’s doing – but then again, Loki couldn’t split herself into five forms. “How on earth do you… pro… pose…” Soren trailed off as he picked up exactly what was being asked. “Ah.” He cleared his throat and looked down at his lap. “I see. So, you all want to… To…”

“Do you mind? I just…” Brave Ike huffed. “I refuse to believe that this guy’s any better than I am.”

“I’m more experienced,” the legend said, and Soren had to agree.

“But I’ve got heart,” Devoted Ike said. “If this outfit counts for anything, then I should be pretty good.”

“I don’t know about being any better, but…” Ike crossed his arms, looking a little shy. “I think it’s a little unfair that my older self gets to have you…”

“And don’t forget that this guy already has a boyfriend,” Brave Ike said, jerking his head towards Devoted Ike. “What are you even doing here?”

“I still want to know how I measure up,” Devoted Ike said. “If it’s a contest of strength, then I’m in.”

This was just too much. Soren found Fallen Ike’s gaze and looked at him helplessly. So far, he was the only one who hadn’t joined the discussion. He was standing in the corner, his arms crossed, looking at the others disdainfully. “Why are you here?” Soren asked him, and all of the other Ikes looked to him, too; they had almost forgotten about him.

The fallen warrior spoke in a quiet, gruff voice. “If I were allowed, I would tear everyone apart and take you for myself. But, as it is, I’ll have to prove myself in fair competition.”

That wasn’t very reassuring, but Soren was glad for Ike’s honesty. “Did any of you consider that I might not agree to this?” he said.

“Well, yeah,” the youngest Ike said. “But we won’t force you. If you really don’t want to, then you don’t have to.”

Soren could see Fallen Ike’s displeasure at this, but it didn’t change his answer. “I’ll agree, on one condition.”

All eyes were on him again. “What is it?” Brave Ike asked.

“We agree on a safe word first.”

Everyone but the vanguard legend looked confused. “Safe word?” Devoted Ike said.

“It’s a word we can use to stop at any time,” Soren said.

“We can use the one we already have,” Legendary Ike said. “It’s ‘Elfire’.”

“Don’t worry. It won’t do anything if I don’t have a tome,” Soren said in response to the other Ikes’ anxious looks. “But if you hear that word, stop everything. Agreed?” His eyes bored into Fallen Ike’s.

“Agreed,” they all said, and even Fallen Ike nodded in assent.

“Alright, then,” Soren sighed. “Now, we can—Ah!” It was Brave Ike who grabbed for him first, pulling him to his feet and kissing him deeply. He was shoved aside by Fallen Ike, who had decided to join the others at last. Soren gasped as he was abruptly lifted and tossed onto the bed again, with Fallen Ike climbing on after him. But before the demonic swordsman could cage him in, Vanguard Ike was there, bashing into Fallen Ike with his shoulder and knocking him to the floor.

Soren stood up on the bed as all of the Ikes began brawling each other, with two trying to hold Fallen Ike back from Vanguard Ike. “STOP!” Soren’s shout lacked the raw power of Ike’s, but it was twice as sharp. Everybody froze, and Soren found himself once again the center of attention. For a moment, he felt like he was disciplining a pack of unruly dogs. “We’re going to do this neatly, in an organized manner,” he said, sitting back down. When none of them followed suit, he glared at them all and said, “Sit.”

Obediently, they sat. It was a bit of a powerful feeling, to have all of these Ikes at his command. “Now,” he said calmly, “when it comes to sexual activity, what exactly do you hope to prove?”

“I guess which of us is better,” Brave Ike said.

“But what does ‘better’ mean?” Soren mused. “If you mean which of you can bring more pleasure to me, then I’m afraid to say that you’re all tied.” There was a general murmur, and Soren quieted it with a raised hand. “Now, something that can be measured is stamina. Generally, the longer you last, the more accomplished you are as a lover.”

“I see,” Vanguard Ike said. “So, we should time ourselves and see how long we can hold off.”

“Exactly.”

“Alright.” Now it seemed that Vanguard Ike had a plan, which took Soren off guard. Those ocean blue eyes were raking him up and down. “We’ll all have to do it at the same time.”

“How are we going to do that?!” the young mercenary balked. “We can’t all fit at once!”

“He’s got two hands,” Brave Ike said pointedly.

“And a mouth,” Vanguard Ike said. “I think we can fit two in his ass.”

“T- two?!” Soren’s face burned.

“Yeah, shouldn’t be a problem,” Vanguard said. “We’ll have one of the younger ones with the smaller penis.”

Brave Ike punched Vanguard Ike on the shoulder. “We’re not that much smaller!”

“Still, every inch counts,” Vanguard Ike said with a shrug. “Alright, positions?”

“I take his ass,” Fallen Ike said, rising to his feet. “If you disagree, then fight me.”

“That’s fine,” Vanguard Ike said. “I’ll take his mouth.”

“Looks like I’ll be opposite you,” Brave Ike said.

Soren was beginning to feel like an item on the auction block when Fallen Ike lunged for him again. This time, he was allowed to pick Soren up and reposition himself on the floor, Soren straddling his lap. “Wait, are we—Mmnh!” Soren didn’t get to ask his question. Fallen Ike’s tongue was suddenly shoved in his mouth, and rough hands ripped at his clothes. The others soon followed, pulling at his robes and quickly exposing him to even further exploration.

It was like being in the midst of a pack of wild beasts or being swarmed by rodents. Hands were everywhere – in his hair, on his shoulders, rubbing his nipples, smoothing down his hips, flicking at his half-hard erection. Several of them went for his thighs, an interest obviously shared by all present. Brave Ike took a position right behind Soren, feeling up his torso again as Fallen Ike lapped at his neck.

Soren didn’t know which way was up anymore. He could do nothing more than hold himself up in a cage of strong arms, too overloaded to even make a noise. Someone produced a bottle of oil, and Brave Ike got to work preparing him. Soren barely registered the finger sliding into him before Vanguard Ike was kneeling to steal a kiss.

Not one to be ignored, Devoted Ike took up the other side and took Soren’s mouth from Vanguard Ike. His kiss was gentler but deepened when Soren was pushed forward by Brave Ike entering a second finger.

There was nothing he could do but give himself to the experience. Soren went all but limp in the Ikes’ arms, trading kisses with Devoted Ike and Vanguard Ike until Young Ike butted in, as well. Fallen Ike was already angling him for penetration before Brave Ike could finish prepping him. “Not so fast!” Brave Ike said, but Fallen Ike just snarled at him, and damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing Soren had ever heard. Ike arguing with himself over pacing was something that Soren was willing to admit was now a kink of his.

It was almost too much to handle when Fallen Ike began pushing inside, and Brave Ike came in after him. Soren kept himself loose and relaxed, breathing deeply. The process was aided somewhat by Devoted Ike and Young Ike, who both played with his nipples to distract him. “You can do it, Soren,” Young Ike murmured into his ear, and the sage shuddered and gasped as he was stretched to the limit. Brave Ike wasn’t as girthy as Fallen Ike, but he was still relatively large. It hurt, and he was very close to saying the safe word when they both managed to slide fully inside.

Hot tears rolled down Soren’s face, though he didn’t realize until Vanguard Ike wiped them away. “You’re doing good,” he said encouragingly. “Hang in there for us, Soren.”

He looked up into Vanguard Ike’s eyes as Fallen Ike began to move. “Look at me,” Fallen Ike growled, and Soren obeyed, earning a feral grin when their gazes met. But then Devoted Ike was pulling at him for another kiss, and Vanguard Ike was gripping his hair, and he was back in a whirlpool of sensations and sounds and sights.

Brave Ike wasn’t moving at all, instead allowing Fallen Ike to set the pace. He held onto Soren tightly, keeping him in place and biting along his neck and shoulder. He thumbed at a nipple before his hand was pushed aside by Young Ike, who seemed to like playing with Soren’s chest.

“OK, everybody, take your positions,” Vanguard Ike said. Before Soren knew what was happening, his face was being turned towards Vanguard Ike. Finding the large, weeping erection pushing at his lips, Soren opened his mouth and let it in. He couldn’t do anything else. Devoted Ike took his right hand and guided it to his own penis, while Young Ike did the same with his left. Soren gripped tightly, too uncoordinated to properly stroke them off, but both of them held his hands in theirs, helping him along.

Soren’s own needy member was left forgotten, but he was alright with that. There was so much going on that he could hardly feel his own arousal; just the relentless battering against his prostate by Fallen Ike, the stretch of Brave Ike inside him, the pressure against the back of his throat from Vanguard Ike, and the hot leathery texture in each hand from Devoted Ike and Young Ike.

It was little wonder that Brave Ike came first, as his cock was being squeezed by Soren’s insides and the added pressure and friction of Fallen Ike. He gripped Soren’s hair, pulling a little as he bit down on marked skin, and Soren could feel the warmth inside him. This was what sent him over the edge, himself. He had been so distracted that he hadn’t noticed, but the feeling of Brave Ike’s release brought him back to himself. Vanguard Ike had to pull out quickly to avoid being bitten as Soren writhed and screamed, the massive stretch deep within only intensifying his orgasm.

Brave Ike fell back on his rear, panting hard, and Vanguard Ike took Soren’s mouth as soon as Soren had settled down. Soren let him, feeling limp and loose now that he had come. Fallen Ike hadn’t stopped thrusting, and he was growling like a beast as he fought to remain in control of himself.

Devoted Ike and Young Ike came at exactly the same time, both gripping Soren’s wrists and spurting over his face and body. Soren’s cock jerked a little as warm semen covered him, and he had to admit to himself that perhaps he enjoyed that a bit too much. The Ikes on either side of him dropped to the floor, spent, and Vanguard Ike withdrew once more.

“Guess we separated the boys from the men,” he said, earning a rueful glare from all three of his younger forms. “Hey,” he addressed his mirror copy, “Stop for a minute. Turn him around.”

Fallen Ike obliged, apparently so single-minded in his pursuit of victory that he didn’t have time to be irritated. He pulled out, spun Soren around in his lap, and re-entered in one fluid motion. Soren got out a small whimper before Vanguard Ike was standing in front of him. “This’ll give your neck a rest,” the vanguard said before taking Soren’s chin in his fingers. “Open up.”

Somehow, Soren felt even dirtier with the other three Ikes watching him. He caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye, and he could see that they were all thinking of a potential second round. There was now a pleasant hum throughout his body, less intense than before but all-consuming. Vanguard Ike’s fingers were digging into his hair, massaging his scalp, and Fallen Ike was now biting his shoulder as he bounced Soren in his lap. Every thrust worked Vanguard Ike’s cock deeper into his throat.

The second wave approached gradually and came just as Vanguard Ike was telling him how good he was, how strong he was, how beautiful he was. Soren shut his eyes and let it happen, unable to voice his pleasure around Vanguard Ike’s thick cock. His ass tightened up around Fallen Ike, who groaned and sped up just a bit. As Soren came down from the heights of ecstasy, he felt the telltale shudder in both of his lovers.

It was hard to say who came first; Soren was too numb to properly feel the semen hit the back of his throat or pool inside his belly. All he felt was pleasantly warm, and his aching muscles felt relieved when Vanguard Ike and Fallen Ike both pulled back. Fallen Ike leaned against the bed, resting Soren against him, while Vanguard Ike sat on the floor to catch his breath.

“Well,” Brave Ike said, “now we know, I guess.”

“Don’t worry,” Vanguard Ike panted. “You’ll get there someday.”

“You OK, Soren?” Devoted Ike asked, sounding a little worried.

“He’ll be alright,” Vanguard Ike said, reaching out to rub along Soren’s leg. The sage couldn’t react; he just lay against Fallen Ike as if in a trance.

“Mine,” Fallen Ike murmured in his ear, and Soren closed his eyes, content and happy.

“Hey, Soren, you think you can go another round?” Brave Ike asked.

“Are you kidding? Look at him!” Young Ike gestured to Soren to emphasize his point. “We did a number on him. I don’t think he’ll be walking for a while.”

“Hm. Let’s put him to bed.” Vanguard Ike stood and moved to take Soren from Fallen Ike, but Fallen Ike scowled at him and held on tighter. He stood up with Soren in his arms and deposited him on the bed, himself, while Vanguard Ike rolled his eyes. Devoted Ike tucked a blanket around Soren, stroking his hair gently.

“Good job,” he said.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Young Ike said.

Then the door opened, and a familiar voice asked, “What’s going on here?”

Soren cracked an eye open just long enough to see himself standing in the doorway – or rather, Devoted Soren. He was dressed in his Day of Devotion apparel. The last thing that Soren registered was Devoted Soren being pulled into the room by Fallen Ike, and he fell asleep listening to the Ikes arguing once again over how to share him.

>>><<<

Soren woke up with Ike shaking his shoulder. He sat upright, blinking at the surrounding darkness until his eyes adjusted and the fog cleared a little. Ike had an arm around him. “You were moving a lot in your sleep,” he said. “Were you havin’ a nightmare?”

“Uh…” Soren shook his head, realization slowly coming back to him. They were in the mercenary fort, not whatever place he’d dreamed of. There was only one Ike. The man was a two-time hero to all of Tellius, and in just a few days, they were going to embark on a journey to places unknown. Their packs were standing ready by the door; Soren could see them in the dim light of the dying fire.

He lay back down, and Ike came with him. “It wasn’t a nightmare…”

“I can see that,” Ike said pointedly, glancing down. Soren bunched the sheet over his crotch. “So, a good dream?”

“Something like that.” Soren nuzzled against Ike, yawning. “Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.”

How bizarre, he thought. A world with five Ikes. If such a place did exist, then he thought it wouldn’t be so bad to see it. Just once.


	19. Hero (Cock Worship/Riding)

Ike is a modest person. He isn’t one to brag, or to seek attention. But Soren loves to shower him with praise, and Ike allows it.

He can see the love in Soren’s eyes when he looks up from where he kneels on the floor. Ike is naked, just drying off from a bath. It’s a warm summer day, and they’re sequestered in their favorite little get-away, an inn on the edge of the forest. Ike had brought Soren here once before, just after the battle with Ashera, to help him relax and unwind from the months and months of constant strain. Now, they like to come here once in a while to give themselves a break.

“You’re so big,” Soren says, and the game begins. “I don’t think anyone can compare.” Pale, slim fingers wrap around his length, and Ike sighs softly, reminding himself not to get overzealous too soon. “I love how thick you are. When you fuck me, I can feel it for days afterwards.”

Ike’s dick twitches at the word “fuck”. Soren isn’t prim in his language, but hearing that word used in this context from those pretty lips does something to Ike that he can’t quite explain. Soren has such an innocent face when he’s not puzzling over strategy. It’s almost scandalous to hear such filth from someone with such delicate features. His wide, red eyes gaze upward, and Ike’s heart flutters a bit faster. Soren can look deceptively sweet.

“I love taking you in my mouth…” Soren gives the head a tiny lick, and Ike shivers in response. “You taste good. You have such a strong, masculine smell, too.” It’s no secret that Soren loves Ike’s scent. “I could never let another near me, after having you. You are the only person for me.”

This kind of talk, this kind of worship of his body, does more for Soren than it does for Ike. But it still gets Ike going, especially once Soren begins to gently massage his shaft. He grows hard steadily, as if inflated by Soren’s words. “Sometimes, I can’t think straight when I’m around you. You distract me too much, and you don’t even realize it…” Soren gives Ike another lick, and Ike groans. “This,” he kisses the head, “is all mine. You’re going to use it to show me my place, aren’t you?”

“Y- yeah…” Ike breathes steadily, slowly, reminding himself again to hold back a bit.

“You truly have no idea how powerful you are.” Soren begins to plant small kisses along the shaft, working his way down. “With just this, you can keep me in line. You can fuck me any time you please, anywhere you want. I don’t mind. I love it when you own me.”

Sometimes, Soren veers a little too close to self-degradation. Even if it’s something that gets Soren off, it does the opposite for Ike. Ike grips Soren’s hair, and steers the topic back to himself. He doesn’t like it when Soren starts talking about himself as if he’s nothing more than a fuck puppet. “Nobody else gets to have this,” Ike says, tugging until Soren is forced back to the head.

“Mmm, no. I’ll keep it nice and happy, so it won’t want anyone else.” Soren takes the head between his lips, and Ike falls back on the bed. “You’re so thick and long… I wonder what would happen if you took me with no preparation. You might split me in two.” Soren’s saying these things between long, slow licks and just the lightest scrape of teeth, just the way Ike likes it. As Soren extolls the strength of Ike’s dick, Ike is weak and helpless in his hands, and the commander wonders if Soren recognizes the disparity. “When you’re inside me, it’s like the world melts away. I can’t think anymore… Everything falls from my mind.”

Ike thrusts upward, demanding more attention. Soren chuckles and gives him a lick from base to head. “Impatient, isn’t it? Don’t worry, we’ll find it a nice, warm home soon enough. I can’t wait to have you inside me.”

Ike can hardly wait, either. Soren’s touch, and his words, are doing wonders to get him hard. “Mmmn, that’s it, stand up straight for me. You’re so strong. Even here…” Soren’s tongue swirls around the head, and Ike has never felt weaker. “The way you curve, just here…” His fingers wrap around the girth. “When you’re inside, you press against me in just the right way.”

The oil bottle is on the nightstand, and Ike has to move up a bit to reach it. Soren follows him onto the bed and takes the bottle from him. “Let me,” he says, pouring a generous amount onto his palm. “You do so much for everyone, let me do this for you. I’ll make you feel so good.” Ike doesn’t doubt it. He has to bite back a moan as Soren’s slick hands work his shaft. “Everyone is always demanding things from you. I suppose that’s true of me, too. I want you so badly, it aches.” There’s pent-up emotion in Soren’s voice, and Ike squeezes his thigh reassuringly.

“I don’t want anyone else,” Ike says. “Just you, Soren. Only you.”

For a brief moment, the game is paused. Soren’s eyes shine. “I’m yours,” he says. He moves on to stretch himself, though he isn’t long at the task before he straddles Ike’s hips. “Ike, please, let me…”

By way of answer, Ike bucks upward. Soren guides him to the right place, and Ike lets out a groan as they’re joined. Soren sinks down on him in one motion, giving a short, sharp yelp as he sits. Ike can’t help but jerk upward at the feeling. Soren is tight and hot inside, fitting him like a glove and constricting in just the right way. Ike can feel his whole body going taut with the pleasure, and he fights to remain in control.

“Ah… Ike… S- so big…!” Soren’s voice alone is enough to make Ike thrust upward, immediately forgetting his self-control. The sage brings a hand across his abdomen, pressing into himself just slightly. “I can… feel you… here…” he moans. “So… so huge…”

Ike isn’t one for idle flattery, but he knows that Soren is being sincere. He bucks upward, encouraging Soren to ride him at his own pace. Soren places his hands on Ike’s chest and pushes downward. “Ike… Ike, I can’t…!” Soren has been hard for the entire exchange, and now his arousal is getting the better of him. Ike holds onto Soren’s thighs, and Soren begins to rock back and forth.

Soren’s silver tongue fails him now, as his body takes over. Ike prefers this to the dirty talk, though. Even if it entices him, there’s nothing quite like the push and pull of Soren’s velvety insides against his dick. Ike could go like this for hours if he could just delay the final moment, if he could just resist the wave of pleasure that rolls up from his core.

“Please! Ike, p- please! Inside!” Soren is begging now, his nails digging into Ike’s hard abdomen. “Please, come inside me!” He’s not even touching himself. Ike’s cock seems to be enough to get him off, and it’s that knowledge that finally pushes Ike over the edge. He holds onto Soren’s thighs as he raises up and gives a barking shout, emptying his balls with quick jerking motions of his hips while Soren grinds down on him.

Soren finally takes himself in hand, and it doesn’t take much to bring him to climax. He shudders and whines as he spurts over Ike’s chest, the pulses inside his body milking the last of Ike’s release.

He collapses into his own mess, and Ike strokes his hair soothingly, holding him tight as he catches his breath. He slips out, feeling a gush of warm sticky fluid following his softening dick. Soren moans as it leaks out of him, and Ike notices the slight angle of Soren’s hips, as if he’s trying to keep it inside for as long as possible. Ike chuckles at that and kisses the top of Soren’s head.

“You’re amazing…” Soren mumbles, and Ike kisses him again.

“No, you are,” Ike says.

“You’re the Hero of Tellius. I think you deserve a little service now and then.”

“So do you,” Ike says earnestly. “I couldn’t have done anything without you at my side.”

For all of Soren’s eagerness in showering Ike with compliments, he is always bashful when it comes to receiving them. He buries his face in Ike’s chest, and Ike just continues to stroke him. Maybe someday, he’ll be able to tell Soren how wonderful he is without the sage trying to deny it or trying to hide. Until then, he’ll have to let Soren do all the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I actually almost two thirds of the way done? I can't believe it!


	20. Shower (Bukkake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, that took a couple of days to write. I knew that I wanted to do this as soon as I finished "Concert", so this is like a sequel to that. I hope it came out well! Again, I'm just focusing on writing right now; after I've finished, I'll go back and edit for spelling and grammar.

“What’s going on, here?” Devoted Soren looked around the room, first at all of the naked and sweaty Ikes, and then at his other self, asleep on the bed.

“We just had a contest,” Brave Ike said.

“The goal was to see who could last the longest in bed,” Vanguard Ike said. “It’s a tie between me and this guy.” He jerked his head towards Fallen Ike.

“Ah. I see.” Soren gave a wary look to his counterpart. “He looks like shit. Did you kill him?”

“No, he’s just passed out,” Young Ike said. “We were pretty rough with him, though…”

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Devoted Ike said. He was putting on his trousers.

“Wait a minute,” Brave Ike said. “You’re gonna take this Soren to go have another round, aren’t you?”

Devoted Ike frowned at him. “How’s that any of your business?”

Soren blushed, looking down at the floor. “Uh… Ike? He is you. I’d say that it is his business.”

Devoted Ike huffed while Brave Ike gave Soren a smile. “Speaking of our business, do you want to try with all of us, too?”

“Huh?!” Soren looked around at all of the Ikes. “Didn’t you just say that you did it with the other me? How can you want to do it again?!”

“Well, we’ve had a little bit of time…” Young Ike scratched the back of his head.

“At the end, it was just these two,” Brave Ike said, gesturing to the older two versions. “We sort of got riled up watching them.”

Soren shook his head. “Ridiculous. I suppose you’ll want me to pick up the slack?”

All of them perked up. “Would you?” Devoted Ike stepped forward and took Soren’s hand. “You don’t have to, if it’s too much.”

“And we have a safe word – Elfire,” Young Ike said.

“Safe word?” Soren frowned.

“You can say it to stop us at any time,” Devoted Ike explained, leading Soren to the middle of the room.

“So, we’re doing this the same way as before?” Brave Ike asked. “We can swap positions this time around.”

“Wait, how did you do it before?” Soren asked, but Devoted Ike was already shaking his head.

“We can’t do that with this Soren. He and I… We’ve only done, uh… a few things. He’s not as experienced.”

“I thought you said you had plenty of experience?” Vanguard Ike smirked.

“I said I have heart,” Devoted Ike said with a scowl. “Look, guys, we have to go easy on him. I don’t think he could handle what we did with the other Soren.”

Soren glanced at his other self, wondering just what they _had_ done to him. All of the Ikes agreed, though, that it wouldn’t be wise to overload the virgin Soren with five at once.

“How about we take turns?” Brave Ike suggested.

“No!” Devoted Ike said. “We’re gonna do this without going all the way.”

“I…” Soren looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry, but even if it’s you, Ike… I don’t know that I can relax if there are so many of you here. Not for that.”

“It’s alright,” Vanguard Ike said, putting a comforting hand on Soren’s shoulder. “Your first time should be gentle. Are you OK with using your mouth?”

“Mm, I think I can do that.” Soren leaned into Vanguard Ike’s touch, closing his eyes as the general’s thumb brushed his cheek.

“OK, somebody get some pillows.”

Cushions were procured from the bed, with the other Soren lying comfortably on the ones remaining. Young Ike stroked his hair briefly before removing the pillows and tossing them onto the floor. “That’ll save your knees,” Vanguard Ike said.

It took a moment for Soren to understand, and his cheeks went red again when he realized what the intention was. But he didn’t protest as he began to strip off his clothes, folding them neatly on a nearby chair. Then he arranged himself on the pillows, rising up on his knees as Vanguard Ike stepped forward.

“Not so fast,” Fallen Ike said. “We finished at the same time.”

Vanguard Ike didn’t want to argue, especially with his crazed version. “Fine. Together.” They stepped up to Soren with their dicks held in their hands. Soren licked his lips nervously as he reached up to take one in each hand.

“I’ve only done this a few times,” he admitted.

“Take your time,” Vanguard Ike said. “Start slow, just with your tongue.”

Soren did as he was told, licking Fallen Ike first, and then Vanguard Ike. They were both huge in his hands, the heads of their cocks shining in the sunlight. “This is so odd…” Soren mumbled before taking another lick. The taste was strong and salty, with the remnants of their previous release still clinging to them. Suddenly, Soren drew back, coughing. “Wait!” he spluttered. “You were just with my other self!”

“It’s clean,” Fallen Ike growled, gripping Soren’s hair to pull him forward again.

“No!” Soren pulled away, and the fist in his hair was pried open by Vanguard Ike, who held Fallen Ike’s arm.

“We’ll go clean up,” he said. “You, too,” he nodded to Brave Ike.

“It’s good enough!” Fallen Ike was trying to break free of Vanguard Ike’s hold, but the vanguard was just as strong.

“Soren’s already letting us do this. It’s on his terms, or not at all.” The vanguard glared at his mirror image, until the fallen warrior growled and relented, jerking his arm away.

“We’ll be right back,” Vanguard Ike said, and he led the other two out of the room.

Soren was left kneeling on the pillows, and Devoted Ike came over to him. “Are you sure you’re OK with this?” he asked.

“Yes,” Soren said. “But I won’t do it unless everyone’s clean.” He spat on the floor. “Disgusting…”

“Well, he only used his hands on us,” Young Ike said, coming forward. “Do you want to start with us?”

Soren looked up at him with an appraising look. “Alright,” he said, his voice belying his shyness. He took them both in hand and gave them each an experimental lick. “Passable,” he said, and started pumping them in slow, rhythmic motions. Their pleased sighs and hums flattered him, really; he had never considered himself particularly skilled in this art. With Young Ike stroking his cheek and Devoted Ike petting his head, he felt a deep affection even as they thrust into his hands and lapping tongue.

“Getting started without us, huh?” Brave Ike said as he reentered the room. “I guess we won’t have to warm up, then.” Soren’s confidence in himself waned a little when the other three Ikes gathered around him. With five of them, he wasn’t so sure that he could keep them all satisfied.

“Me first,” Fallen Ike growled, and he nudged Young Ike out of the way none too gently. Soren was suddenly faced with a bigger challenge – thicker, longer, and already pulsing with one large vein running along the side. Unheeding of Young Ike’s protests, Soren took Fallen Ike’s cock in his free hand and gave it a tentative kiss.

“Open,” Fallen Ike commanded, and Soren’s lips parted almost involuntarily. The sheer dominance this Ike was asserting was something new to Soren, and his knees buckled as rough fingers gripped his hair. “In,” Fallen Ike ordered, and Soren was powerless to disobey. He let it in, his whimper choked off as Fallen Ike thrust inside as far as he could without getting bitten. There was a brief brush of Fallen Ike’s thumb against Soren’s temple, a fleeting gesture of tenderness before Fallen Ike began to thrust in and out steadily.

Young Ike was back, and he took Soren’s hand from Fallen Ike’s dick, crowding in close so he could make his need known. “Don’t fight, we can make this work,” Vanguard Ike said, coming up behind Soren. The sage felt a gentle smoothing of his hair as the vanguard stroked him. “You’re doing great,” he murmured in a low voice that sent pleasant shivers down Soren’s spine. “Don’t be afraid to bite down if you need a breather.”

Fallen Ike’s grip on Soren’s hair tightened just a bit, but Soren had no intention of trying to stop him. Indeed, he felt the thrill of a challenge as he focused on breathing and keeping his jaw loose and yielding. If this Ike was truly three years the other Ikes’ senior, then those three years made one hell of a difference. He really had to concentrate in order to work it further into his mouth.

The hand at the back of Soren’s head continued to stroke him, but there was a slight tug as Vanguard Ike wrapped some of the black locks around his swollen member. “Ah… You, beside me,” he said with a groan, nodding to Brave Ike. The younger form nudged up beside him and took a handful of hair for himself.

“Nnh… I promise I’ll wash your hair after,” he said. Soren nodded briefly, just to let him know that it was alright, and Brave Ike took the hint. He wrapped himself in inky silk with a relieved sigh.

Meanwhile, Young Ike was encouraging Soren to stroke him as he was stroking Devoted Ike. It was difficult to move his hands while trying to suck off Fallen Ike, so Soren allowed the other two to use him as they wanted, their larger hands wrapped around his and encouraging him along.

They found a rhythm, despite the awkwardness of the position. The Ikes had to do more to get themselves off, but none of them minded that in the least. They were each appreciating Soren’s body in a different way. “Ah… He’s hard…” Vanguard Ike grunted as he thrust into a fistful of long hair. “Look.”

“Too bad… you don’t have another hand, huh?” Brave Ike gave a breathy laugh. “Here…” He let his own section of hair fall down again as he knelt next to Soren. “Not fair if we’re the only ones enjoying this,” he murmured into Soren’s ear. Soren would have gasped were it not for the mouth full of cock that was steadily pushing down into his throat.

Brave Ike began licking and kissing at Soren’s neck and ear, reaching down to pinch his nipple, and Soren’s whimpers were cut off by the thick tool in his mouth. His own cock gave a twitch as Brave Ike’s hand slid towards it. “You’re doing so well,” he said, and the sentiment was echoed all around. Soren felt that he was melting from inside, that his desire to please Ike had made itself into physical feeling and was now taking over his body.

“Goddess, Soren…!” one of the younger Ikes said (Soren couldn’t tell which; he could hardly tell which way was up anymore). It was that restrained moan that sent him into the stratosphere. As Brave Ike stroked along his shaft, as Fallen Ike pulled at his hair, as the gasps and groans filled the room, Soren lost all sense of feeling except for the burning pleasure racing through him. He didn’t care that he came all over Fallen Ike’s feet; he didn’t care that his grip on Devoted Ike and Young Ike tightened until they were both panting from the constriction; all he knew was that it felt so good to pleasure Ike, so good to be here among his various forms and to know that they were all _his._

He went limp after that, boneless as Brave Ike kissed his cheek and released his spent member. Fallen Ike had had to pull out of his throat, and now he withdrew from Soren’s mouth entirely, taking himself in hand and pumping it in fast, rough strokes. Those burning red eyes were boring into Soren’s, holding his gaze as Fallen Ike furiously worked himself over. “Just like this…” the warrior growled. “Your face… Look at me…”

It seemed as if all of the Ikes had some sort of accord with each other. Soren could feel Young Ike and Devoted Ike trying to hold themselves back, and he could feel Brave Ike attempting to catch up as he took another handful of Soren’s hair. Soren was too dazed to look around or to do anything but remain trapped in Fallen Ike’s gaze, watching as the dark aura around him flared and flashed as his dick throbbed visibly.

Finally, Fallen Ike reached the peak, and he gave a feral cry as he came. Soren shut his eyes, feeling warmth splatter his face and neck. At the same time, he was beset by two more streams of cum, both hitting his shoulders and catching on his chest. From behind, he heard twin moans of completion, and felt the hot release paint his back.

There was a moment where everyone seemed to catch their breaths, and then Soren opened his eyes. They were all looking at him; Fallen Ike in particular appeared as if he wanted to grab him and carry him off to bed. Instead, Vanguard Ike pulled Soren up by the arms, helping him to stand on shaky knees and leaning him against his broad chest. “You alright?” he asked, and Soren weakly nodded, unable to look away from Fallen Ike’s predatory stare.

“Goddess, we made a mess of you…” Devoted Ike’s face was pink as he looked Soren up and down. “Sorry about that.”

“We’ll clean you up,” Brave Ike said bracingly. “Don’t worry.”

Vanguard Ike scooped him up into his arms before Soren could protest. He curled into the vanguard’s chest, tucking his arms close to his body and hiding his face in the strong shoulder. “Was that too much?” Vanguard Ike murmured as he carried Soren towards the attached washroom. Soren shook his head. It hadn’t been too much, but he was still shaken inside, almost unable to articulate what he was feeling. It was a strange kind of euphoria that rendered him speechless.

Vanguard Ike and Devoted Ike tended to cleaning him up, and in that moment, Soren knew: He felt very happy.

>>><<<

“Hey, Soren!” Ike called. Soren didn’t answer. Indeed, he didn’t even give Ike any indication that he was there; he just crouched in the supply tent, his face buried in his hands.

They were mere days away from marching on to what would hopefully be their final battle. King Ashnard awaited them in Melior Castle. Right now, they all needed to be at their best. But Soren couldn’t bring himself to look Ike in the eyes. After a dream like that, how could he? He had dodged the commander all morning.

Soren knew that he couldn’t do it forever, but at least he could stay out of sight until the strange vision vanished from his memory.


	21. Evidence (Harness)

_Can anyone see? Do they notice?_

Ike wonders as Soren stands at the head of the long table, giving the week’s briefing. He is the very picture of professional grace; laced up from neck to toes, delivering orders and information in his usual brusque tone. But Ike knows what lies just beneath those robes. He is tuned to every minor hitch in Soren’s otherwise perfect presentation. He can almost feel the small intake of breath that inflates that narrow ribcage when he brushes against the table.

To all outward appearances, it’s another normal day. But Ike can see the miniscule bump in the fabric at Soren’s chest, where the knot is heaviest. Does anyone else notice? Can they see how Soren’s brow creases every time he has to bend over the table? Do they think anything is amiss when the tip of a pink tongue darts out to briefly moisten his lower lip?

Beneath layers of fabric, a woven cotton rope winds around Soren’s body. Ike can almost see it, like he’s looking right through Soren’s clothes, and he has to stifle a groan when the image goes straight to his groin. That rope had held Soren in place last night as Ike railed him against the wall. It was one of the things Soren had read about in Duke Tanas’ library – a bondage harness, he had called it. Ike hadn’t been so sure at first, preferring sex without frills, but the harness was quite handy. And the utility of it had soon become secondary to its appeal. Now, Ike rather liked to see Soren tied up. It was a favorite activity, when they could find the time.

Ike knows that in the back of Soren’s robe is a slit, tailored in by Soren himself. All Ike has to do is unbutton it and slip his fingers through, and he’ll have access to the main loop in the back of the harness. He knows that he can use this to pull Soren wherever he wants, or to fasten him to something so he can’t move away. He sees again, as clear as day, the red rope snaking around that slim waist, circling shapely thighs, pulling buttocks taut and looped around that cute little member (because Ike does think that Soren’s penis is adorable, though he would never say that aloud).

He’s so busy daydreaming about what he could do to Soren, about the different positions into which he could string him up, that he doesn’t notice everyone else looking at him. When he finally realizes that the room has gone silent, he blinks and gazes around. “What?”

“I said, ‘Do you approve of this plan, Commander?’” Soren repeats. Ike realizes that the briefing is over.

“Are you feeling alright?” Mist asks, and Ike nods dumbly.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Taking the stack of papers that Soren had pushed towards him, Ike examines them, unseeing. “Looks good. Thanks, Soren.”

“Thank you, Ike.” It’s business as usual, except that Soren’s eyes are just a bit too narrowed, his mouth curved upward just slightly. He knows what Ike’s been thinking, and Ike realizes that with some embarrassment.

“Alright, you’ve got your orders,” Ike says to the table. “Dismissed.”

They disperse, and Soren goes to the little office just off of the main room. Ike has to stay seated for a moment; he doesn’t want anyone seeing the evidence of his wandering mind.


End file.
